La corona y la espada
by Blossom Lu
Summary: En un mundo donde la Iglesia es el máximo líder y en donde los caballeros usan espada, tres niños encontrarán su destino. El camino no será fácil y mucho menos cuando la oscuridad está próxima a invadir sus corazones. La tentación por lo prohibido y los malos caminos harán que la lucha sea inevitable. Dos espadas legendarias pueden que sean su salvación o su perdición.
1. Inicio del pasado

**La corona y la espada**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Algunos nombres de ciudades fueron tomados de un videojuego llamado "WoW". Fuera de eso, la historia es mía.

Spoiler: Ninguno en realidad, este es un mundo fantástico, un Universo Alterno.

Sin más, los dejo leyendo esta nueva historia.

* * *

 **Parte I**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Año 1510 según el calendario de la Iglesia Numen._

* * *

 _"Su reinado fue efímero, tal vez debió haber vivido más para ver la grandeza del universo y su propia destrucción"_

* * *

El anochecer estaba llegando y con ello un día más de terminar la larga jornada.

Todo estaba preparado para el gran evento, el Rey no quería que nada saliera mal, sin margen de error. Su cabello estaba un tanto despeinado y a pesar de tener unas cuantas ojeras en su rostro seguía conservando ese toque de humanidad y seriedad que siempre lo acompañaban a donde quiera que fuera.

Se puso de rodillas y tocó un mechón rojo de la mujer que estaba a su lado, más que una simple mujer era su esposa.

Ninguno de los dos había nacido dentro de un linaje ni tenían la sangre real corriendo por sus venas, el destino fue quién los puso en un camino muy peculiar. Ella huyó de su país después de una guerra y él fue un huérfano que cómo único camino era predestinado al fracaso.

El nombre de aquel Rey era Minato. Sus ojos eran tan puros que era difícil no perderse en ellos y su esposa era Kushina Uzumaki. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, ella al percatarse de que él tocaba su cabello, acariciándolo. Sonrieron como la primera vez que se vieron, todo hubiese sido perfecto… Sin embargo, una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la reina. Minato sabía que pasaría y estaba preparado así que con un ademán llamó a dos mujeres que hasta ese momento se mantenían ajenas a su burbuja amorosa.

Ambas estaban recargadas sobre la pared de piedra. La mayor de ellas sostenía una vela, la cual empezaba a escurrir. La flama estuvo a punto de extinguirse por el aire que se extendía de la ventana abierta, azotando con fiereza la cortina roja.

—Tengo miedo—Confesó—, ¿crees que algo pueda salir mal?

Él negó y acarició su rostro, pasando sus dedos largos sobre su piel. Sintiéndola un poco caliente, supuso que era normal, su mujer solía sonrojarse en ciertas ocasiones.

—Todos los preparativos para el bebé están listos, Biwako y Taji están aquí.

Kushina comenzó a cerrar los ojos, fuertes dolores eran latentes en su vientre y en casi todo su cuerpo. Soltó un grito y las mujeres comenzaron a actuar.

La que sostenía la vela la dejó sobre el piso, procurando que no se volteara ni ladeara. Se limpió la cera sobrante —La que cayó en sus dedos— en su falda gris.

—Por favor—dijo la mayor, quién tenía su cabello recogido en un moño alto— Minato, salga del cuarto.

Era de las pocas personas que aún se dirigían a él con ese tono de informalidad. Se tenían confianza hasta cierto punto.

—Pero puede que ella…

—Por algo las mujeres somos las que tenemos a los bebés, ¿no? —dijo la mujer con un tono de molestia, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—, ¡eres el Rey! Actúa como tal, ella estará bien y dará a luz ¡los hombres no pueden manejar semejante dolor!, ¡Taji! ¿Dónde está Amelié?

—Señora—La chica se removió inquieta—, la sacerdotisa dijo que vendría.

—Pues más le vale, necesitamos las oraciones de Haruki-sama para que le dé vida a este bebé.

Minato miraba desesperado a las mujeres, ¿no podían hacer la labor de parto ya? Sin embargo ellas eran experimentadas y aunque eran Zamarak—personas con el don de curar y ser magos— no tenían el nivel de destreza que el de una sacerdotisa para el don de la palabra y el fervor.

Una mujer de cabello negro y tez morena apareció. Vestía una túnica color blanco y una corona de flores. En su mano derecha sostenía un bastón de oro.

—Amelié—Masculló Biwako—, es momento de orar para que este niño tenga la gracia de Numen.

—Afirmativo, mi Rey usted debe salir de aquí, no está permitido que permanezca aquí en la ceremonia de Nativitate.

Minato revolvió sus cabellos y le echó una segunda mirada a Kushina. La ceremonia de Nativitate era tan antigua que existía desde tiempos remotos, estaba en una de los siete libros sagrados de la Iglesia Numen en donde dictaba que dos mujeres y una sacerdotisa debían traer al mundo al bebé y que por ningún motivo estaba permitida la estancia de varones dentro de la misma habitación. Eso traía malos augurios según la tradición.

Para Kushina, sus palabras eran lejanas. Un zumbido amenazaba con quebrarle la cabeza, ya quería ver al niño entre sus brazos sin embargo temía que algo fuera a salir mal. No era el hecho de ser madre, no. Era el motivo por el cual su vida estuvo en riesgo por años, perseguida por algunos países y por un reino en particular.

No se percató de cuando Minato abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí ni cuando Taji llenó una tarja de agua con pétalos de rosas. La sacerdotisa comenzó a decir cosas que ni siquiera pudo entender y estaba lejos de comprenderlas dado que estaban en otro idioma.

 _«Rezae po vitae a vue be con e gracié.»_

Un grito más y todo se tornó negro.

—¡Aquí viene!—Biwako tomó al bebé, primero iba saliendo la cabeza y notó como la criatura tenía el cabello rubio. Tal como su padre, pensó.

Taji sostenía una toalla blanca de lino y esperó a que la Zamurak le tendiera al bebé.

Un chillido y eso fue buen indicio.

Amelié dejó de orar y soltó su libro. Respiró profundamente, su cabello rizado se movía gracias al viento y se permitió admirar por un segundo.

Inmediatamente zambulleron al bebé en el agua con pétalos de rosa. Los chillidos no se hicieron esperar.

—Rápido, cortemos el cordón umbilical—señaló Biwako.

Con una gracia magistral tomó una hoja filosa, con un mango de oro y cortó rápido. Fue directo y sin error, ahora sólo procederían a limpiar al bebé.

—Unta aceite, Taji.

Minato escuchaba todo desde la gruesa puerta de madera. En verdad esperaba ver ya a su hijo, la sensación de peligro no lo había abandonado. Claro que era Rey y creía en la Iglesia y en Numen, sin embargo algunas cosas le parecían un tanto carentes de importancia, tales como un ritual de bañar al bebé en pétalos de rosa y ungirle aceite.

—¡Bautizar! —ordenó la Zamurak con voz potente a Amelié.

—A la orden—, la mujer de ojos miel sacó un colgante de piedras preciosas y se lo mostró al bebé—, por la gracia de Numen y de Isis, de todos los Dioses del Mundo de la luz, te concedo la gracia de vivir bien y sobrevivir.

Una luz amarilla inundó la sala. Minato sólo pudo apreciarla por la rendija que existía entre el piso y la puerta.

La luz amarilla que significaba que un bebé había sido bautizado. Amelié suspiró y dejó el colgante en el piso, se limpió el sudor de su frente y observó a las demás mujeres.

—Mi rey ya puede pasar—dijo Biwako con voz firme.

Ni lento ni perezoso él apareció, y caminó tan rápido como pudo, arrastrando su capa en el piso.

Tenía toda la intensión de sacar a su hijo de esa tarja de agua, ¿acaso no veían que la pobre criatura lloraba y pataleaba?

—No, no—negó con su cabeza Biwako—. ¿Sabe qué podría hacerle un mal tocándolo?

Él se encogió de hombros importándole poco, sin embargo la mirada dura de la mujer le hizo cambiar de opinión. Las costumbres no podían cambiarse sólo porque fuera un hombre ansioso.

Observó a su mujer, estaba sudorosa y tendida en la cama, sus piernas estaban separadas y ese color en sus mejillas no se iba, se preguntó si acaso estaría bien, si sobreviviría… y es que en esos tiempos las probabilidades de sobrevivencia de las mujeres en el parto se reducían a la mitad. Lo mismo pasaba con los bebes, por ese motivo era necesario bautizarlos para evitar que fueran almas en pena y que pasaran a ser esclavos del Reino de la Oscuridad.

Movió su cabeza en reprobación, la mención del Reino de la Oscuridad estaba prohibida y se consideraba un tabú. La Iglesia Numen castigaba con trabajos forzados a quién osará mencionar esas palabras. Y él como Rey debía respetarlo, su poder sólo era superficial, todos sabían que quién realmente mandaba era Numen, —una persona que existe pero que nadie ha visto su rostro—, se dice que es la persona más longeva del orbe y que sobre él residen los poderes mágicos. Un ser invencible en todos los sentidos, el más sabio y el más fuerte. Él, desde la cúpula de la Iglesia en la capital de Dalaran gobernaba a todas las Naciones del Reino de la Luz.

Los ojos de la Reina se abrieron de par en par, como dos ventanas al mundo. Las mujeres a su alrededor suspiraron aliviadas, hasta el momento todo parecía salir bien.

Primero tuvo que mirar a su alrededor y ver como su esposo observándola y cómo la Zamurak tenía a su hijo.

 _Su hijo_. Ese pensamiento taladró su mente y despejó todo dolor y dolencia que pudiera existir.

—¡Naruto!—Kushina sollozó —. ¡quiero verlo!

Biwako asintió y lo acercó más a ella, sin embargo un extraño ruido la hizo estremecerse y acurrucar al bebé y llevarlo a su pecho.

Un ligero temblor fue perceptible para todos en la sala, Kushina apretó sus dientes y enterró sus uñas entre las sabanas.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! — Minato volteó tan rápido como pudo y sacó su espada.

Esa espada que lo había acompañado en los momentos más cruciales de su vida. No tenía la armadura que solía llevar en combate mucho menos su caballo. Usaba un camisón azul con bordes dorados junto con su capa y unas sandalias planas. Sintió su piel erizarse en cuanto observó que parte de la pared del castillo estaba quebrada.

Eso era casi imposible…

—¡Biwako!— gritó.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

La mujer había caído de rodillas. De repente, el corazón de Minato volvió a latir con mayor intensidad al escuchar el sonido desgarrador del llanto de un bebé. Su hijo….

Kushina jadeaba, no dejaba de sudar y sentir que el sello se rompería. Se negaba a ello y aferraba toda su humanidad a la cama, movía su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda. Taji también había caído y yacía en el piso. Amelié quedó impresionada por aquello y su visión se fue apagando en cuánto sintió el filo de un cuchillo en su abdomen bajo. El ataque fue tan rápido que fue casi imperceptible. Salvo que la sangre manchaba el piso.

Sí, alguien quiso asesinar al pequeño bebé.

—Kushina esto no es bueno— por primera vez el Rey mostraba un poco de debilidad, sus manos temblaban ocasionando un descontrol en su manejo por la espada. Frunció su ceño al tiempo que quitaba el cuerpo de Biwako y tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—Quieren… quieren matarlo—sollozó Kushina— ¿Pero quién? Hace tiempo que no he escuchado de nuevos enemigos, nadie debería saber que yo sigo viva, no…

—Pero saben que tienes ese sello y que dentro está… — calló al sentir la mirada de tristeza de su esposa —eso ya no importa, descubriremos quién intentó matarnos

—Las lograron asesinar Minato, vendrán por nosotros.

Un nuevo terremoto y un ruido de una detonación llegaron hasta sus oídos. El llanto del bebé incrementaba a cada instante y Minato no tuvo más opción que estrechar el cuerpo de su hijo contra su pecho. Acarició el poco cabello que tenía y se miraron.

Ojos azules contra ojos azules. Era como el Rey pero en bebé, su propia reencarnación.

—¡Ah!—Kushina sintió una punzada terrible debajo de su vientre, subiendo hasta su estómago y provocando una sensación similar al de estarse quemando.

—¡No puede ser—Minato abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y su rostro fue de preocupación.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y notó una calma bastante inusual. Los guardias reales que deberían estar ahí parados no estaban. Nadie estaba.

Sus pies apenas y tocaban el piso por la velocidad a la que iba. No soltaba a su hijo por ningún motivo, se sentía culpable por haber dejado a su esposa en ese estado mas su corazón le indicaba que algo andaba mal. Ese ataque no había sido una coincidencia. Se dirigiría a la capilla, ahí debía haber alguien que pudiera ayudarle, en circunstancias como esas era el lugar más seguro.

—¡Mi señor!

Alguien chocó contra él, provocando cierto desconcierto. Sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.

Un adolescente estaba ahí, mirándolo desesperadamente. Ya se conocían bastante bien.

—¡Kakashi!— Minato soltó un suspiro tan largo que estremeció al chico— ¿Qué sucedió?

Lo preguntó no sólo por la situación, sino porque el cabello de su preciado alumno estaba desaliñado. Su semblante era cansado y a leguas se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos negros.

—Escuché varias detonaciones en la torre flanqueante y en la torre de homenaje, vine a ver qué pasaba y encontré los cuerpos de los Guardias en la entrada—tragó pesado— todos muertos…esto es malo mi Rey, los ataques están llegado del norte y del este.

—¿Qué?

—Mi señor—hizo una leve reverencia— ese… — su dedo índice se movió hacia el bultito que yacía en los brazos del Rey— ¿es su hijo?

—Es Naruto—sonrió con orgullo— Kakashi, confió en ti, eres mi mano derecha y sé que me ayudarás.

—Haría lo que sea por usted, le debo obediencia y honor.

—Cuida a Naruto, escóndete bien. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

—¿Es por el sello de Kushina?

Minato pareció pensarlo antes de contestar

—Sí, lo más probable es eso. Todos han querido ese poder y ha sido muy reñido por años. Me temo que este ataque no es una casualidad, no sé si sepan del estado de Kushina. Debo estar con ella pero también con mi hijo, vete. Eres fuerte y estoy convencido de que no te encontraran tan fácil.

—No iré muy lejos—dijo Kakashi—cuidaré de su hijo con mi vida si es necesario.

—Ve a la capilla—ordenó—, si acaso esos seres son del Reino de…

—Entiendo—Kakashi sabía bien a que se refería su maestro, los del Reino de la oscuridad eran seres que al estar cerca de un centro religioso se sentían vulnerables. Así que por el momento era el lugar más lógico al cuál ir.

Minato le entregó a su hijo envuelto en aquella manta de lino con el que las mujeres lo estaban secando, experimentando una sensación desconocida hasta ese entonces para él: el sentimiento de dejar a alguien.

Kakashi observó al bebé y como este se retorcía entre las sabanas. Sus mejillas seguían de ese color rojo y su cabello aplastado dándole un aspecto un tanto extraño. Le era increíble ver al príncipe —por qué en efecto, sobre ese niño recaerían en el futuro grandes decisiones—, se alejó corriendo para desaparecer del rango de visión del que una vez fue su maestro en el arte de las Espadas, el ex líder de los Noveum, un grupo de caballeros de alta clase quienes graduados de las Academias de Fromsturne y Cenaria, —centros que formaban a los futuros caballeros de la Luz— se dedicaban a salvaguardar la vida de los demás. Sirviendo al rey y ante todas las cosas a Numen y a su Iglesia.

Los pasillos eran anchos y siniestros, oscuros. Tuvo que hacerse de la habilidad de pasar por ellos con maestría ya que la ausencia de luz le imposibilitaba el trabajo.

Kakashi era huérfano de madre, sin embargo su padre también había muerto hacía varios años atrás. Así que cargar con aquel niño no sólo significaba hacerle un favor a su maestro, al rey, sino a otra persona. Él quién era llamado por algunos como "El Caballero de Plata" —por su cabello y su armadura—, era apenas un estudiante de la Academia Fromsturne, sin embargo muchos decían que su habilidad iba más allá de eso. Sacó eso de sus pensamientos y bajó las escaleras de caracol que lo conducirían a la planta baja, escuchando de fondo unos estruendos. El bebé parecía haberse calmado pero eso no mejoraba la situación, al contrario la empeoraba aún más. Todos en el Reino creían en la Iglesia dado que era un sostén y pilar importante, aquel que no creía era castigado por el Consejo del Reinado, un grupo conformado por tres ancianos, cuyos nombres Kakashi no logró recordar con claridad y de hecho no supo por qué se desvió del tema.

«Ah» murmuró para sí mismo.

Ahora ya lo recordaba, el motivo era que en el fondo él no creía que la capilla fuera a hacer la diferencia entre un ataque entre los del Reino de la Oscuridad —ahuyentándolos— o atrayéndolos, eso era tonto pero por supuesto que no contradeciría los mandatos de su Rey. Así que en cuanto vio cristales luminosos supo que ya estaban cerca de llegar a ese pequeño cuarto en donde seguro habría sacerdotisas y algunos sacerdotes de Numen orando por el nacimiento del Rey. En otras circunstancias debía haber sido un agasajo, las campanas de la Iglesia de Konoha hubieran sonado despertando a toda la población a plena hora de la noche, sin embargo no fue así. Ninguna campana sonó y él se encontraba afuera esperando a que alguien abriera. Se quedó un instante ahí, sintiendo como el aire no llegaba bien hasta sus pulmones y cómo los labios se le habían pegado a la máscara que usaba en la boca y cubriéndole parte del ojo a forma de que nadie lo viera, una costumbre que desde niño había tenido. Sólo se la quitaba para comer y en escasas ocasiones para dormir. Se contuvo y algo dentro de él le dijo que no era buena idea estar ahí por más tiempo. Instintivamente llevó una mano a su espada —larga y de un mango de plata—, esperando cualquier movimiento. Con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a Naruto, no estaba seguro si así se debía agarrar un bebé pero supuso que debía serlo.

Fijó su vista en todas partes, esperando que el enemigo de descubriera y se mostrara pero no fue así. Pateó la puerta con fiereza e intentó ver mejor, su único ojo le estaba ayudando sin embargo a veces si necesitaba del otro para poder apreciar mejor.

La capilla estaba oscura, un aire fresco lo azotó, pero el bebé fue quien más lo sintió ya que empezó a toser, consciente de que la temperatura en aquel lugar era mucho más baja que en los pasillos. Con escepticismo decidió acercarse más y no temer tanto del lugar. Por él no temía sino por lo que le fueran a hacer al bebé. Mas no había peligro, no debía tenerlo. Sin embargo sintió que tropezaba con algo y no supo a ciencia cierta que era hasta que su instinto en batalla y práctica le indicaron que era. Hizo una mueca de asco, de no ser por la máscara claramente se hubiera visto.

 _Había pisado a una persona._

Pero no era cualquier persona, la tenue luz que se filtraba en una de las ventanas laterales le señaló que era un sacerdote.

Matar era otro de los tabús que la Iglesia Numen prohibía, claro que había una clausula. No podías matar a alguien sólo porque te cayera mal o por un lío de faldas. Debía haber un motivo real, ya sea un crimen o una misión. Los aldeanos tenían prohibido —bajo toda circunstancia— asesinar. Los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas también entraban a ese grupo, los Zamurak —magos y médicos— tenían permitido asesinar siempre y cuando el Rey lo hubiese ordenado, para ellos existía un tipo de normas más específicas.

Y por último se encontraban caballeros de la Luz, él más bien se consideraría un Asesino escondido bajo una armadura pesada y una espada larga. Su deber era matar a cualquier persona que representara un riesgo para las naciones, así que sin duda ese sacerdote debió pasarla muy mal ya que ellos así como poseían grandes conocimientos en oraciones y algunos hechizos de la luz tenían nulos conceptos de cómo defenderse ante una situación de peligro, como bebés en medio de una carnicería.

Escuchó a Naruto sollozar y mover sus manitas. Él ya no estaba tan impresionado, aunque el hecho de que hubieran asesinado a un sacerdote…

«No»

Mientras fue caminando se percató que no era uno sólo, por lo menos cinco integrantes de la Capilla de la Luz estaban tendidos en el suelo, sus gargantas cortadas y la sangre corriendo por ellas. ¿Quién pudo hacer eso? Sin duda debían ser…

Se estremeció, ellos no deberían haber llegado. Mas el ruido de otro impacto lo obligó a esconderse debajo de un altar. Agradeció que el mantel fuera largo y que estuviera a la escasa vista de los demás. Se dio cuenta de las copas de vino tiradas en el suelo y las hostias regadas por doquier, era cómo si —quienquiera que fuera— estuviera buscando algo. Estrujó a Naruto hacia su pecho, dejando la espada muy cerca de él, uno nunca sabía cuándo debía sacarla y demostrar porque era "El Caballero de Plata".

 _._

 _._

 _._

Minato con rapidez ingresó al cuarto en donde Kushina había dado a luz hacia una hora. Ella descansaba, sin embargo su tez estaba pálida. Más de lo normal.

— ¿Kushina?

Minato comenzó a zarandear su cuerpo temiendo lo peor.

—Lo he visto— dijo— ha venido por Kyubi, si tiene a Kyubi tendrán los dos dragones…

—¡De ninguna manera! ¿Quién ha sido?

Buscó con la mirada alguna señal, algo que le dijera que eso era una pesadilla. Mas el cuerpo de las tres mujeres seguía en el suelo, con ese líquido rojo entre sus humanidades. La ventana seguía abierta dándole un aspecto siniestro al asunto, nada pintaba bien. Acercó su mano a su espada sólo para tener más seguridad, ese tic siempre le había funcionado en momentos como ese, momentos en los cuáles necesitaba confianza y fe, recordarse por que Hiruzen —el tercer Rey— había confiado tanto en él y en su convicción a pesar de su joven edad.

Kushina vio todos los sentimientos de su esposo en su mirada azul y supo que no era momento para sentimentalismos, su vientre dolía y una extraña sensación la invadió. Ella en el fondo supo que Minato daría todo por su hijo y al no estar su bebé ahí con ella entendió que era lo mejor, si su pequeño se acercaba corría riesgo. Era mejor así aunque quisiera verlo y sentir su cuerpo, decirle cuánto lo amaba, ¿era posible amar a una criatura? No lo entendía, pero si alguien le preguntaba respondería que sí un millón de veces. Se concentró en no pensar tanto en sus sentimientos maternos, lo que importaba estaba afuera, rondando como un caballero de la muerte, esperando a dar el golpe final. Se reincorporó al instante, haciendo honor a su apodo de «Habanera» aquella mujer que osó a graduarse de la Academia Fromsturne en la adolescencia, siendo la primera de su graduación. Pese a las burlas de sus compañeros. Frunció su ceño y miró a Minato con severidad.

—No… no era el "Caballero Serpiente" —soltó de repente, ella sabía que su Rey estaba pensando en ese hombre, en esa escoria…

—Él es líder del Batallón Dramari, si es enemigo de Dalaran es enemigo de Konoha. ¿Entonces quién es?—De repente la preocupación invadió sus pensamientos— Kushina, ¿estás queriendo decir que…?

—Sí— lo interrumpió— quién quiere a Kyubi no es un humano, y no los del Batallón Dramari, son…

—Los del Reino de la oscuridad —Minato dijo aquella palabra, aquel tabú. Sintió un escozor punzarle en los labios. Se los mordió y oró la oración que desde niño se les había enseñado en la Escuela.

«Perdonae mea ofensi»

No era un mito que decir esa palabra era un tabú, de hecho él como Rey sabía de antemano que Numen tenía un poder bastante grande, y que era consciente de todo lo que pasaba en sus cinco grandes reinos. Cada que un aldeano mataba a otro, un Caballero de la Justicia llegaba y lo decapitaba en el acto. Los Caballeros de la Justicia eran diferentes a los de la luz, muy diferentes. Minato se atrevería a decir que eran peligrosos y oscuros pero, ¿quién podía oponerse a la Iglesia?

La idea de que Caballeros del Reino de la Oscuridad hubiesen llegado a Konoha sonaba descabellada, según contaban los relatos guardados en la Biblioteca Sagrada de Konoha, ese reino se encontraba tan lejano, en la punta del mundo en donde las tinieblas arrasaban con todo, donde el suelo era tan caliente que tus pies se desintegrarían y morirías antes de dar un solo paso, en donde el sol era diferente. Era un mundo diferente dentro del mismo universo terráqueo.

—Era un hombre, no pude observar su rostro todo en él tenía una armadura negra. Quiere a Kyubi ya que según ellos tienen a Malytia.

La voz de su esposa lo sacó de su trance. No podía ser posible…

—El dragón legendario… este lugar no es seguro. Tenemos que dar aviso a todos.

—Lo sé.

Antes de que pudieran salir del Castillo un nuevo ruido los intranquilizó. Era el rugido de una bestia.

Y fue entonces que supieron la magnitud de los problemas, un dragón negro con alas azuladas estaba parado justo en el Acueducto Central de Konoha. Sus patas estaban firmes, meneaba su cola con fuerza, provocando un estruendo.

«Gaaaaaaw»

Seguido de ese ruido vinieron los gritos.

Kushina se había puesto de pie, tratando de sostenerse con la ayuda de la pared. No podía ir más rápido, sin duda el parto le había desgastado físicamente.

—Hazlo— le con la determinación que siempre la caracterizaba—eres el Rey, debes proteger a Konoha.

—Naruto está con Kakashi, él es mi hijo se supone deberíamos tener una vida normal. ¿No?—bajó su mirada—tú eres mi esposa, mi vida. Soñamos con tener nuestra familia y vivir una vida diferente a la que tuvimos.

—Pero es nuestro destino…

Minato asintió y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kakashi tiritaba, sonaba ilógico que un caballero cómo él se sintiera tan desprotegido. Él, quien era el mejor estudiante en la Academia Fromsturne a punto de graduarse. Los estruendos incrementaban y hasta su lugar llegaron los gritos de la gente. Estaba de espaldas a la ventana. Naruto ya no lloraba, solo balbuceaba y se llevaba el dedo a la boca.

«No» Kakashi le quitó el dedo e intentó en numerosas ocasiones detenerlo. Era imposible, él no había nacido para ser una niñera su lugar estaba allá afuera, blandiendo su espada al aire cortando y gritando con fiereza.

Mas la orden de su rey fue suficiente para recordarle que él le debía obediencia y honor, respeto. Minato había sido su maestro desde que era apenas un niño, lo había acompañado durante su coronación y en casi todos los momentos. Lo consideraba su mejor amigo, su hermano y hasta su padre. Un modelo a seguir. El bebé que sostenía entre sus brazos era nada más y nada menos que el heredero a la corona, ese niño tenía el poder de un país. Todo lo que quisiera.

Pero la vida de él corría riesgo al igual que sus padres.

Hizo cálculos mentales, dado que él vivía en la capital y no en Konoha tenía un calendario más preciso, dado que los días sólo podían visualizarse en la Catedral Sagrada Vitae. Si sus cuentas no le fallaban debía ser 10 de octubre, la décima noche antes del onceavo día.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir que alguien estaba llegando. Estrujó a Naruto con más fuerza, de ser necesario le pondría su mano en la boca del bebé para evitar que llorara, lo haría.

Tembló cuando la puerta se abrió. Si él estuviera solo no le causaría ningún problema alzar su espada y matar a quienquiera que se atreviera a lastimarlo, el problema es que no estaba solo. Había un bebé indefenso, incapaz de blandir una espada o siquiera tener consciencia de lo que era el verdadero peligro, esa pequeña franja entre la vida y la muerte.

Dejó a Naruto tendido en el suelo y pudo sentir que el bebé le reclamaba con la mirada pero eso no le importó, no en ese momento. Así que comenzó a gatear —una acción bastante tonta, ya que él no era tan bueno ocultándose—y movió un pedazo del mantel. Observó los pies de un hombre y los reconoció. Se tranquilizó y supo que era mejor salir.

—Kakashi—era un hombre de avanzada edad, con una armadura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos, dejando ver los ojos tristes y cansados de quien ya pedía estar descansando en cama, debido a la edad.

—Mi señor—hizo una reverencia inclinándose un poco— están pasando cosas muy extrañas, nuestro Rey está en peligro y su familia—señaló a Naruto por debajo del mantel.

—Kyubi—murmuró—esto no es una casualidad, en este momento están atacando el lado Sur.

—¿Qué?

Kakashi abrió más los ojos. Si Konoha era atacada quedarían muchas vulnerabilidades, ¡él debía estar combatiendo! Sin embargo Hiruzen meneó su cabeza y se encaminó a la puerta de la Capilla.

—Han matado a muchas personas y me temo que la sangre correrá por nuestro Reino. Quiero que te quedes aquí y no te muevas, en este momento son muchas las prioridades mas te doy una misión, después de todo yo también fui Rey. Kakashi Hatake, "Caballero de Plata" te asigno el deber de proteger al príncipe de Konoha y no permitir que muera.

Kakashi asintió, sintiendo un sensación de escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Hiruzen Sarutobi sabía cómo intimidar a la gente.

Vio como Hiruzen se alejó y cerró la puerta con un chillido intenso. El bebé comenzó a llorar una vez más.

«Oh, vamos no llores» le ordenó mentalmente, sin embargo el niño se removía y sus ojos cada vez brillaban más. No pudo evitar no encontrarle un parecido muy singular al Rey, sin duda eran como dos gotas de agua.

«En este momento tus padres están librando una batalla entre la vida y la muerte y tú pequeño niño estás llorando. Cállate de una buena vez si no quieres que nos descubran» le susurró.

Pero tampoco funcionó, gruñó un poco y se permitió cargarlo y empezar a caminar en círculos, evitando a toda costa acercarse al tumulto de cuerpos sin vida. Era obvio que el bebé no se daría cuenta de ello pero más valía

«Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw»

Toda la torre tembló, y el adolescente temió por la seguridad del bebé. No había muchas opciones, era huir para sobrevivir. Se estremeció al ver como los cristales de la ventana caían hacia el suelo. Dio un brinco hacía atrás y no dudó, aquel ya no era un lugar seguro.

Así que corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían. El bebé empezó a llorar y abrió sus ojos azules…

—Perdone su majestad—dijo en otro vano intento por calmarlo—, ¿sabe? Podría ayudarme si deja de llorar…

El bebé se calló y de nuevo comenzó a dormir. Kakashi aprovechó la situación para correr con más ímpetu.

Konoha estaba en caos, todos los soldados se habían desplegado y combatían a Malytia, el dragón más misterioso del cual se tenía recuerdo. Sus alas negras y su tamaño eran de temerse. Ante su majestuosidad los caballeros y Zamurak eran hormigas.

La noche era oscura y el sonido que más se escuchaban eran los gritos de guerra, de las suplicas y el dolor. Cada movimiento del dragón negro —Malytia— significaban destrucción y que la Torre del castillo temblara con cada movimiento. Seguía alteando sobre un montículo de tierra arrasando contra los robles del Bosque de la Sabiduría.

Hiruzen miraba aquello desconcertado, hacia mucho tiempo no veía un ataque desde el final de la Primera Guerra. Y eso había sido cuando él todavía era un párvulo. Sabía que, Minato estaba en problemas por eso sin que nadie se lo hubiera ordenado tomó el lugar provisional como Jefe de las Fuerzas de Konoha. Blandió su espada y la sacó frente a todos, dándoles ánimos a los demás caballeros.

—¡Andando!—indicó—deben darle en la cola para evitar que siga zarandeándola. Así evitaremos que los árboles salgan disparados hacía nosotros.

Los demás caballeros asintieron y soltaron su grito de guerra mejor conocido como el hiyah.

Los Zamurak se concentraban hasta atrás de las Fuerzas Armados dado que ellos no tenían permitido estar en combate. Era una norma dictaminada por la Iglesia Numen.

«Un Zamurak no puede estar en combate, su deber será curar y conjurar hechizos. Para eso están los Caballeros de la Luz, cuyo deber es dar su vida en combate.»

Un hombre de cabello rosa grisáceo apareció en una nube. Usaba una túnica larga color morada. Observaba todo con atención sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al ver esa escena de desolación. Apenas y podía creerlo, cuando el aviso le llegó en Dalaran no dudó ni un instante en teletransportarse tan rápido cómo sus habilidades de mago le indicaban.

—¡Mi señor!—hizo una reverencia y alzó su bastón dorado.

Hiruzen hizo un mohín y asintió.

—Kizashi Haruno …

—He escuchado sus indicaciones mi alteza. Si me permite darle una opinión lo mejor es no dañarlo, no podemos matarlo.

Hiruzen frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto mientras seguía acercándose a toda velocidad hacia el dragón, seguido de Kizashi, quién seguía sobre una nube de humo color gris.

—Malytia es un peligro, ¿sabe cuántos muertos hay, erudito de Dalaran?

—Disculpe— dijo el hombre—, pero puedo sentir gran magia alrededor del dragón… será casi imposible destruirlo.

—Nada es imposible para un Caballero de la Luz—masculló— , ¡ataquen!¡hiyah!

El azul claro de sus ojos desapareció para dar lugar a un color más vivo… casi alucinante.

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

—¡Deleo Malytia! —pronunció con los brazos extendidos.

La habitación apenas y estaba iluminada, la luz se filtraba de a poco gracias a la Luna llena. Hubiera sido un día de paz y pasar de desapercibido. Al día siguiente ellos mostrarían a su hijo en la cúpula de la Torre, presentándolo como el futuro rey de Konoha. Pero todo se estaba desmoronando al igual que la torre Sur. Minato estaba agachado, sentía como el poder se le estaba yendo de las manos. Sus poderes disminuían y sabía que debía actuar pronto de lo contrario su hijo moriría.

—Minato…—pronunció Kushina jadeante —, Kyubi saldrá y cuando eso pase…

—Ya sé—dijo jadeante—, Malytia y Kyubi unirán sus fuerzas. Ese caballero del Reino de la Oscuridad es el causante de la posesión del alma del dragón legendario. Debemos encontrar su fuente de poder.

—Estás agotado—lo regañó frunciendo el ceño— Hiruzen se está encargando, el batallón del Sur.

—No Kushina. Lamento hacer lo que voy hacer pero es necesario…

—Daré la vida por Naruto pero tú debes vivir…

—Eso es imposible. Antes de eso sellaré a Malytia en el Monte Hayjal.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sabes que aunque des tu vida queda Malytia y Naruto no podrá soportar dos dragones en su cuerpo. Lo sabes… Además—agregó— he sentido magia, no puede ser otro más que Kizashi, seguramente él piensa que lo mejor es sellar a Malytia en Hayjal. Donde debería haber estado dormido al servicio de los Reinos de la Luz, de ser así necesitaré su ayuda.

—Ese erudito de Dalaran—Kushina cerró sus ojos—. Quiero ver a Naruto una vez más.

—¿Es una orden? —Sonrió Minato ya sin fuerzas.

—Sí, "My Lord".

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

Kakashi sintió una brisa fresca recorrer su espalda. De repente todo se movió…

—¿Qué?—parpadeó un par de veces antes de observar a Minato y a Kushina tendidos en el suelo— ¡Mi señor!

Se acercó a ellos de un brinco, teniendo cuidado de seguir sosteniendo al bebé. Conocía esa extraña técnica del Rey, Minato quien sabía un poco de magia la había concebido.

«El Dios del Trueno Volador» pensó, mientras los admiraba. No tenían buen semblante, la reina —quien siempre se caracterizaba por su jovialidad—parecía un saco de patatas tirado y masacrado y su Rey tenía sudor y el cabello pegado a la frente. Mas logró ponerse de pie.

—Kakashi Hatake, «El Caballero de Plata», has de llevar la luz y la Integridad hasta el fin de tus días.

—¿Qué está pasando?—interrumpió al ver a su Rey sosteniendo a Naruto con ternura para después pasárselo a Kushina, quién todavía estaba en el piso.

—Dile—dijo ella—, es tu pupilo, lo entenderá.

—Logré entrar en la meditación de un Caballero de la Oscuridad. Tú sabes que su magia es negra y difícil de combatir.

—Es imposible…

—El Reino de la Oscuridad ha llegado y perdurado hasta esta generación. Son más peligrosos de lo que creímos Kakashi. Konoha no debe preocuparse por el momento, está protegida por mi escudo divino. Pero eso me desgasta físicamente, en este momento no tengo muchas fuerzas… sólo, sólo puedo hacer algo por mi hijo.

—¿Qué?

—Minato sellará a Kyubi en Naruto— dijo Kushina—yo… sólo quiero verlo una vez más.

—¿Sellarlo? Mi señora, eso significa que usted…

—Sí— contestó tajante— moriré, pero todo el Reino vivirá, o por lo menos no se destruirá.

—¡Imposible!—Masculló Kakashi— Minato es el Rey, el gran Señor. Líder de las fuerzas Centrales de Dalaran y Caballero de la Mano de Oro.

—«Caballero de Plata» Quizá ahorita no lo comprendas pero se necesitan de estos sacrificios para el bien de Konoha. Necesitamos de estas fuerzas para sobrevivir. Mañana nosotros seremos gloria y después seremos viento. Quiero que cuides de Naruto, él no tendrá una vida normal a partir de ahora, sin embargo debe ser tratado como un héroe. Cumple mi voluntad Caballero de Plata y cumple con los designios de la Luz hasta el final. Algún día lo comprenderás…

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Me presento para quienes no me conocen (en este loco mundo de FF), soy Karou, y esta es una nueva historia que pretende ser larga. Espero sea de su agrado, y que las cosas marchen muy bien. Inicié este proyecto desde hace un año sin embargo hasta hoy me decidí darlo a la luz. Poco a poco espero mejorar y crecer en este género en el cual no estoy muy familiarizada a la vez de que ustedes me acompañen con sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Un saludo enorme. Mi página en facebook es Tamahara-chan por si quieren checar más novedades entre otras cosas.

See ya!


	2. MISIÓN

**Parte I**

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

 _"Los tiempos cambian y cada vez se vuelven más duros. Mi vitalidad se está yendo y no sé que hacer"_

* * *

Año 1522 según el calendario de la Iglesia Numen.

 **E** l actual rey de Konoha —Hiruzen Sarutobi— tosía y observaba el horizonte, las montañas de su reino y el espeso bosque de la Sabiduría. Se acomodó mejor en su silla y se tapó con aquella frazada de tela roja. Los tiempos habían cambiado, el clima se lo decía y el viento primaveral. Se permitió respirar un poco de esa fragancia de madera y cerezos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordarlo todo.

Él ya estaba cansado desde hacía doce años. Su cuerpo le exigía estar en cama o quizá estar practicando esgrima como lo hacía en sus años mozos. Sus decisiones nunca habían sido las mejores. Por supuesto que había tenido descendencia, sin embargo en su momento sus hijos eran jóvenes e inexpertos. Recordó —con pesar— que el mayor de ellos había muerto en una campaña de investigación hacia el Reino de la Oscuridad, en Tierras lejanas de Konoha. Dejando como legado un nieto, cuyo nombre era Konohamaru Sarutobi. Mas el niño apenas y tenía siete años. Caprichudo y sin conocimiento de lo que significaba portar la corona Hiruzen sabía que no sería el siguiente en ocupar el trono. Y su segundo hijo, —Asuma Sarutobi— quien también murió en combate el día en que Minato Namikaze pereció en cumplimiento de su deber.

Sus hijos no se mostraron recelosos por las decisiones que había tomado en no cederles la corona y es que el mayor tenía quince y el menor trece.

El día que decidió que Minato sería el siguiente en la línea de sucesión no dudó ni un poco. El joven Namikaze tenía veintitrés años en ese entonces. Lamentablemente su legado sólo duró tres años.

El mundo se estremeció con la muerte del joven rey y la muerte del príncipe Asuma Sarutobi. Años después, Akamura Sarutobi —el hijo mayor y quién debía ser el sucesor por línea sanguínea— falleció dejando a Konohamaru al cuidado de su abuelo.

Hiruzen sonrió con debilidad, mientras sostenía su copa. Su nieto no tenía noción de lo que era ser Rey y siendo tan joven le preocupaba el asunto. Su descendencia estaba prácticamente acabada, de los Sarutobi apenas quedaba un niño menor que poco había conocido a su padre ya que siempre estaba en las campañas y quien no conoció nunca a su madre debido a que ella murió en el parto.

Observó sus manos —arrugadas y con cicatrices— y supo que no debía perder más el tiempo. Hizo cuentas mentales y supo que el chico ya debía tener doce años.

Aquel rubio, quién era la única esperanza para el legado. Lo había desaparecido, y cada día sentía la culpabilidad y es que el niño era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Lo había dejado en la calle, no porque fuera una persona maligna sino porque el Consejo de Konoha siempre había puesto en tela de juicio sus decisiones, siempre dándole peros y contradiciéndolo. Danzou era su mayor enemigo dentro del consejo. Nadie quería vivo al heredero de la corona: Naruto Uzumaki. Así que en un intento desesperado por salvarle la vida lo desapareció en el bosque de la sabiduría, esperando a que sobreviviera. Desde ese día no se atrevió a buscarlo. El único que sabía la verdad era «El Caballero de Plata» su mayor consejero y hombre de confianza.

Cuando Minato subió al trono, el consejo argumentó que era muy joven y que a pesar de ser un excelente maestro de las espadas no confiaban en sus habilidades de la luz. Le dijeron que debía escoger a Akamura Sarutobi como el sucesor, mas Hiruzen se negó debido a la edad del príncipe. Él ya estaba cansado de pelear y también de estar en la corona y poner a su hijo mayor no sería la mejor opción, todavía les faltaba por aprender.

Su decisión estuvo tomada y Minato fue el rey de Konoha, para desgracia de muchos y ventaja de otros su reinado fue efímero.

Siguió mirando al horizonte y se sirvió un poco de vino en su copa. Los únicos sucesores que habían a la corona eran jóvenes, demasiado. Estaba su nieto y el príncipe Naruto. Del cual no tenía la seguridad de que estuviera vivo.

Suspiró, él era el Rey después de todo, pero su cuerpo empezaba a resentir el peso de los años y de las malas decisiones. ¿Quién estaría después de él?

* * *

El sol brillaba con intensidad, en el lado Sur de Konoha había un gran árbol, muchos intentaron talarlo y es que su tamaño era tal que impedía que las demás flores crecieran.

«Claaap, claap»

El ruido del hacha cortando la madera se escuchaba a lo lejos. Ella los estaba observando desde metros atrás, sostenía una canasta y con su mano libre traía una cantimplora en forma de calabaza.

Evadió los charcos de agua para no ensuciar su vestido verde. Su cabello picaba y es que el Librum Modale lo dictaminaba, debía cubrir su cabello con una tela blanca.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Uno de los chicos que estaba intentando talar el árbol dejó su respectiva hacha sobre una piedra, cuidando que no se resbalara.

Hacia bastante calor, más que otros días. Así que no fue de sorprenderse de que su amigo estuviera empapado en sudor.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Él movió su mano de izquierda a derecha con entusiasmo.

Ella por su parte rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Naruto…

—Pensé que nos dejarías morir de hambre—dijo con una gran sonrisa—, ¡menos mal que sí llegaste!

—¿Es en serio? —Dejó la canasta en el pasto y limpio su vestido—, ¿cómo están?

En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que el otro chico —el que no le habló— le dirigiera una mirada, una simple palabra. Pero él era el que siempre la ignoraba, su nombre era Sasuke, así a secas. Poco y nada sabía del chico de cabello negro y mirada gélida, siempre se mostraba distante a todo, a veces se cuestionaba cómo era que Naruto y él pudieran convivir o siquiera estar a menos de un metro de distancia. Tan diferentes como el sol y la luna.

Y sí, ella le sonreía a Sasuke, le hablaba, saludaba e inútilmente quería llamar su atención. Pero eso no funcionaba, y la hacía sentir triste, ese sentimiento de ser rechazada. Y la estúpida necesidad de querer saber más de él, el por qué no dejaba de ser tan frío y por qué era el único que no quería tener amigos.

—Bien, bien—contestó Naruto—. Supongo hemos cortado un calyx a este árbol. No está mal, ¡en serio!

Un calyx era la medida estándar establecida por la Iglesia Numen. Dictaminada en «Enciclopedia».

—¿Un calyx? —Sakura suspiró mientras sacaba un tarro de vidrio y varias hogazas de pan—, llevan cerca de seis años con esta tarea.

Miró al horizonte, no podía quejarse de su tarea sagrada. En lo absoluto, en cambio sentía una profunda pena al ver como ellos trabajaban todos los días intentado talar ese árbol. A veces, pensaba, la vida se había ensañado mucho con ellos, podía notar el cansancio en sus ojos y como con pesar Naruto sonreía, intentando mostrar la mejor de las sonrisas cuando en realidad lo único que en el fondo quería era descansar. Por lo menos una vez.

—Pero por supuesto que yo hago todo ¡en serio! Sasuke sólo se la pasa pegándole al árbol sin hacer un corte, míralo—Señaló—, él no es tan genial cómo yo Sakura-chan.

—¡Naruto! —Regañó—, Sasuke-kun es más genial.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos de "niña adulta". Debía animar a Naruto, ¿no? Así sentía una pena menor por la tarea que Numen les encomendó a ellos.

—¡Mentira!

El sol hacía que el cabello de Naruto se viera más rubio. Gruesas gotas de sudor caían sobre su piel, bañándolo y dándole un bronceado por la exposición al sol. Tomó la cantimplora que Sakura le ofreció. Sin embargo, su amigo Sasuke seguía con la labor de talar el gran árbol. Sakura bajó la mirada sintiéndose extraña, nunca entendería porqué ese afán de Sasuke por querer talar siempre el árbol, siempre se repetía la misma rutina desde que tenía memoria: ella llevándoles la comida y él apareciendo justo cuando se iba. Naruto siempre se encargaría de dejarle un pan con queso y agua… Y Sasuke siempre lo tomaría sin admitir que estaba hambriento.

—¿Y qué tal tu día? —Naruto le untaba mantequilla al pan y la observaba detenidamente—, ¿sigues siendo tan genial como siempre Sakura-chan?

—No, no—Ella río—. Hoy Chiyo-sama me entretuvo con muchas cosas. No pude venir antes además insistió en que debo estudiar más mis Artes Sagradas.

De repente, el ruido del hacha cesó. Naruto volteó un tanto sorprendido y observó cómo su amigo se recargaba sobre el árbol, limpiando su frente con la manga de su camisón blanco. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer en el tronco del gran árbol.

—¡Oe Sasuke! —gritó—, ¿estás bien?

No contestó. Sólo hubo una mirada fulminante de su parte.

—Sasuke-kun—Sakura se acercó—, te he traído bolas de arroz rellenas de tomate.

Él sólo alzó su ceja y extendió su mano.

—Debió ser un día muy duro, ¿verdad? Te ves cansado, quizá…

Algo dentro de ella se removió, ¡por primera vez la miró a los ojos! Se sintió feliz por un instante y también fue la primera vez que observó esos pozos negros, desafortunadamente no pudo ver más que dos entes sin vida, apagados, como si alguien se hubiera encargado de robarles cierto brillo especial.

—Pues yo no sé—Interrumpió Naruto desde su lugar—, pero esto está muy bueno, ¿tú haces el pan?

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿cómo pudo perderse por un instante? Sacudió su cabeza, se estaba comportando como una acosadora.

—Le ayudo a Chiyo-sama—contestó con un leve sonrojo—¸ ¿te ha gustado la comida Sasuke-kun?

Ninguna respuesta. El chico se mantenía alejado de todo, su vista puesta en el horizonte, de vez en vez soltaba un gruñido que Sakura no sabía interpretar del todo. Terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Hmm—Naruto se dirigió a ella—, ¿y qué más haces con la abuela Chiyo, Sakura-chan?

—¿Eh? Bueno, pues…—Quiso responderle que muchas cosas, pero algo en el fondo le decía que Naruto era el único que en verdad la escuchaba. ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía ser así?—, a cocinar, a tejer, a cuidar niños pequeños y a estudiar las Artes Sagradas.

—¡Eres muy estudiosa Sakura-chan! Deberías enseñarme a leer. ¿Lo harías?

Sakura rió apenada y acomodó uno de los mechones de su cabello.

—¿Quieres aprender a leer?

cada veinte niños se les asignaba la Tarea Sagrada de ser Zamurak o sacerdotes. A la mayoría se les daban tareas de campo, de costura, de herrero y si corrían con suerte hasta ser vigilantes de las Torres que rodeaban los muros de Konoha. Sakura había nacido en un pueblo al sur de Konoha, donde el clima era de eterna primavera. Esa ciudad estuvo repleta alguna vez de sacerdotes, sacerdotisas y Zamurak. Su padre fue uno, y su madre una sembradora de trigo, así que, desde que tenía uso de razón Kizashi Haruno le enseñó todo cuanto sabía, desde lo más básico que era leer y escribir hasta lo más complejo para su pequeña edad de ella que eran los hechizos de curación.

Entonces era natural que, los que se dedican a talar árboles no supieran leer, finalmente para desarrollar su Tarea Sagrada no era necesario.

—Sí, me agradaría pero actualmente apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir, nuestra meta es talar este árbol y finalmente irnos a la Academia. Estoy convencido de que si Sasuke deja de ser tan "baka" lo lograremos.

Sakura tragó pesado. La Academia estaba destinada únicamente para aquellos que eran nobles o que habían terminado una Tarea Sagrada. Pero la segunda opción era muy difícil de conseguir, casi nadie podía acabar una ya que cuando nacías se te asignaba y esa podía durar para siempre. Tal era el caso del herrero Reiki que estaba del otro lado de la Ciudad, se le encomendó forjar cien millones de armaduras. Era evidente que a sus ochenta años de vida apenas y llevara menos del cinco por ciento de aquella cifra. Y así eran las tareas sagradas. Así que el plan de Naruto a Sakura le sonaba descabellado, no quería desanimarlo pero aquel árbol hasta donde ella sabía, había pasado ya de generación en generación hasta llegar a seis y apenas y habían logrado hacer un corte visible.

—Quizá en los descansos—dijo ella tratando de animarlo—. ¿Te parece?

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan. Ya verás, en poco tiempo Sasuke y yo iremos a la Academia y nos convertiremos en los mejores caballeros del mundo. Y venceremos las fuerzas oscuras, ¡lo prometo!

Sasuke escuchaba la conversación de su amigo con Sakura, le daba un poco de envidia saber que aquella chica había sido afortunada al saber leer y escribir, aquella tarea era para los nobles y evidentemente ella no era una.

 _"_ _Ella no tiene derecho de saber lo que sabe"_ pensó para sí.

Sin embargo jamás lo diría en voz alta así como el hecho de que la bola de arroz con tomate que le dio estaba muy buena.

Sakura sonrió y apreció a su amigo rubio. A veces se preguntaba por cuantos martirios no debían pasar y por cuantas carencias, aunque ella alguna vez tuvo una familia no podía quejarse del todo, tenía una cama cómoda y nunca le faltaba el pan de cada día. Era muy afortunada en ese aspecto, en cambio Naruto y Sasuke vivían en una choza al otro lado de la ciudad, en donde vivían las clases bajas y se ubicaba uno de los mercados más populares del Reino. Tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no se percató de la hora. Miró al cielo y bastó para saberlo haciendo un rápida ojeada, su padre le había enseñado a leer las horas dependiendo de la posición del Sol.

—Lo siento, Chiyo-sama debe estar enojada. Le dije que le mostraría mi último hechizo. Y creo voy tarde—Levantó la canasta del suelo y acomodó con rapidez todo, Naruto se ofreció a ayudarla—nos vemos Naruto.

—¡Espera!—Naruto la detuvo y tocó su hombro—, muchas gracias por la comida, ¡en serio!

—No agradezcas Naruto—Tomó la canasta y limpió los pedazos de pasto que se habían adherido a su vestido. Esperaba si quiera escuchar un poco la voz de Sasuke… Y así ocurrió.

—Ella tiene razón—dijo, causando que tanto Sakura como Naruto voltearan a verlo —es parte de su Misión Sagrada traernos el alimento de cada día. ¿Acaso alguien nos agradece por querer cortar este estúpido árbol? ¿No verdad? Entonces no comprendo porque tenemos que agradecerle algo a ella.

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos esas palabras le habían dolido. Su familia no era de esa Ciudad, ellos acudieron ahí en busca de mejores oportunidades de vida, su padre era un gran orador y sabía muchísimo de magia. Por lo tanto el Rey Hiruzen no dudó y los aceptó. Al principio fue dura la transición de un pueblo a una gran Ciudad, pero con el paso de los días Sakura se fue acoplando. Además le habían dado una tarea relativamente sencilla, la cual consistía en llevar comida a los que tenían como misión cortar un árbol legendario.

—Deberías ser menos grosero con Sakura—dijo Naruto en forma de reclamo—, deja de ser tan idiota, Sasuke.

—Como sea—Se levantó y se dirigió al pie del árbol, en donde había dejado su hacha.

—Ah, nunca cambiará—Naruto tocó el hombro de Sakura, viendo como sus ojos jade estaban cubiertos de lágrimas—. No, no llores. Una niña tan bonita no debería hacer eso, Sakura-chan.

Ella vio como Sasuke se alejaba y seguía con aquella rutina de tratar de cortar el árbol. Meneaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, tomaba impulso y el hacha hacía un corte, tan imperceptible que apenas ellos podían darse cuenta. No entendía porque era tan sensible a los comentarios. Naruto siempre había sido un buen chico, en cambio Sasuke nunca le había tratado de buena manera. Y ella, como persona susceptible a los comentarios le caía de peso la situación.

—No comprendo porque no logro simpatizar con Sasuke, en cambio tú eres diferente. Gracias por ser mi amigo—Agregó.

—Sakura eres genial. Y bueno, Sasuke es así me disculpo de su parte. Yo agradezco la comida, estuvo realmente buena.

Dio una última mirada a Sasuke, una mirada de tristeza.

Alzó su mano y se despidió corriendo.

Sasuke ladeó su cabeza, era raro que ella no se hubiera despedido de él. Pero le restó importancia, una despedida más, una menos...

Sus pies se movieron rápido. Se vio obligada a tomar uno de los caminos más cortos para llegar al orfanato. No era muy difícil llegar hasta allá pero sabía que cuando sol adoptaba esa posición la gente salía de los mercados para digerirse a sus casas. Tuvo que pasar entre la gente y agradeció su pequeña estatura para poder escabullirse con mucha facilidad. Sostuvo la canasta y la llevó hasta su pecho, algo parecido a una armadura. El olor a especias y pescado fresco llegó hasta sus fosas. Muchos puestos amontados uno a uno, mujeres vendiendo harapos y hombres sosteniendo un cuchillo largo y cortando las cabezas del pescado a diestra y siniestra. Hizo un mohín y siguió avanzando, forzosamente debía pasar por el mercado para llegar hasta el orfanato. Una vez que recorrió sus pasillos y se desprendió de esa pestilencia, se permitió respirar el aire fresco de las calles. Era una zona muy contrastante entre el lado de las fronteras de la Torre Sur y las del Norte —en donde se encontraba el Castillo— sus amigos vivían al sur y ella al norte.

Hasta el suelo se sentía diferente y apreció mucho el sentir la frescura de las calles. Eran tan diferentes, bastaba con ver sus fachadas y esas casas altas con tejadas de piedra caliza y sus caminos de esa misma piedra. ¡Qué decir de las jardineras! Siempre se preguntó por qué era tan contrastante el cambio entre la zona baja y la zona alta.

Llevó su canasta hacia su mano derecha y empezó a caminar con más prisa. Sin duda Chiyo —aquella señora de cabello gris y ojos eternamente entrecerrados— estaría molesta por la hora en que llegaba. Para su desgracia «la abuela» sí sabía leer las posiciones del sol y sí sabía identificar las horas.

 _«¡Oh Chiyo! Espero que no me mate, ¿uh? Seguro me dirá que debo repetir el Librum Modale de nuevo…»_

El orfanato no era más que una capilla con una cúpula arriba. Subió los tres escalones únicos que habían hacia el umbral de la puerta y la acarició sintiendo la fina madera entre sus dedos. Suspiró y comenzó a tocar con leves golpes. Al instante, una mujer de cabello negro y vestido amarillo salió a su encuentro.

—Sakura—Sonrió—, adelante.

—Gracias Shizune—Miró a su alrededor, se sentía demasiada calma—¸ ¿y Chiyo?

—Ella salió hace rato. Si me lo permites decir, algo muy raro.

—Ya…Iré a mi habitación.

—Por supuesto.

Sus zapatos resonaban contra la madera, subió hasta el primer piso y se encontró con lo mismo de siempre: un largo pasillo y las paredes de color rojo. La luz se filtraba por cada una de las ventanas, iluminando su camino.

—Hola Saku—Una niña de cabello perfectamente amarrado en una trenza la saludó con una leve inclinación.

—Hola Aori—Sakura la observó de lejos. Ambas asintieron y continuaron con su andar.

* * *

 **N/A** Agradezco mucho los favoritos y las personas que dedicaron el tiempo para leer este fic. Denle una oportunidad, para mí es una de las creaciones más largas que he hecho en toda mi estancia aquí en fanfiction, y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Tamahara-chan es mi página en facebook por si tienen novedades. Un abrazo grande.

Recuerden, review=sonrisa infinita.


	3. Sakura

**Parte I**

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

 _"Algún día tendrás que pagar por todo el placer que el conocimiento trae consigo"_

* * *

—No era necesario que me acompañaras Shizune, yo estoy bien.

El horizonte estaba despejado, una calma muy inusual en Konoha, algunas personas transitaban por la plaza central lugar donde todos los estratos sociales se encontraban, a Sakura siempre le pareció muy peculiar ese ambiente, tan lleno de personas, lleno de vida.

Sin embargo muy a menudo observaba algo peculiar en todas esas miradas: muchos eran infelices, veía a niños descalzos, algunos peleando. Hombres con caballos pura sangre y espadas finas mirando hacia abajo a los hombres cuya ropa estaba gastada por el uso. Mujeres con hermosos vestidos, pulcramente limpios haciendo muecas a aquellas quiénes se limitaban a usar una vestimenta humilde y sin presumir joya alguna.

Era afortunada, todo el mundo se lo decía. Había nacido dentro de una familia unida, su padre era un Zamurak que había crecido en la torre de Dalaran. Sakura no sabía mucho acerca de sus demás parientes —si es que tenía algunos—, lo que conocía era muy limitad, de antemano sabía que su padre siendo aún muy niño se separó de sus padres para continuar sus estudios de la magia y la medicina, con el paso del tiempo perdió contacto con aquellos a los que un día llamó padres, pero cuando Kizashi se le decía no parecía estar triste, siempre sonreía y tocaba su cabello. A Sakura le gustaba recordar esos momentos en familia, en donde su madre cocinaba y la sonreía de una manera tan cálida; contrario a la vida de "lujos" que tuvo su padre, Mebuki careció de ellos, desde pequeña se dedicó a vender y sembrar trigo, nunca tuvo un descanso. Cualquiera pensaría que en un mundo cuerdo una campesina nunca podría estar con un Zamurak, alguien de la clase alta. Pero a Sakura le constaba que esas cosas pasaron, lo que nunca entendió fue por qué su padre no quiso vivir en Dalaran nunca más, sabía que existió cierto tipo de suceso hacía muchos años del cual era un tabú en casa cuando lo llegaba a preguntar había un silencio espectral y prefería mejor no seguir hablando de semejante cosa.

Ella en cambio, había crecido en Crisol un pequeño pueblo al sur de Konoha donde siempre —al menos para ella— era eterna primavera. Amaba con locura oler las flores y acostarse sobre el pasto imaginándose cómo sería cruzar todas aquellas montañas que se veían tan cercanas a su pequeña casa hecha de madera y piedra caliza. Su padre le decía que no confiara tanto en su vista que en realidad esas montañas estaban muy lejos del hogar.

—¿Qué tan lejos?—Preguntaba la pequeña Sakura mientras lo escuchaba con atención.

—Lugares que no conoces mi niña, lugares muy lejanos.

La sed de conocimiento siempre estuvo en ella, anhelaba conocer todos los secretos del universo y del por qué su padre le decía que no confiara tanto en su vista, ¿acaso no veía bien? No lo entendió en ese entonces. Pasó el tiempo, y eventualmente Kizashi decidió que era momento de enseñarle a leer y adentrarla en el mundo de los libros, para Sakura ese fue el momento más importante de toda su vida.

Y ahora ella se encontraba enfrente a la gran biblioteca, el lugar en donde ella creía que realmente pertenecía.

—Vengo por ti cuando la segunda campanada de la iglesia se toqué.

Shizune le sonrió y le tendió la mano, alejándose entre toda la gente.

El edificio de la Biblioteca estaba cerca de la Iglesia, para Sakura todos los edificios eran semejantes y ese no era la excepción. Comenzó a caminar arrastrando su capa roja y mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Hola pequeña Sakura.

Una pequeña criatura estaba sentada sobre un libro.

—Za'mir, buenos días.

Za'mir era tan pequeño que causaba ternura, podía caber perfectamente en la palma de la mano de Sakura. No medía más de medio calyx, lo poco que ella sabía de él es que era un pequeño gnomo encargado de recibir a los visitantes de la biblioteca, era muy posible que los conociera a todos y cada uno de ellos lo cual le era impresionante, ¿cómo era posible tener semejante memoria?

—Has llegado más temprano que otros días pequeña, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—Oh no, no es nada Za'mir sólo estoy buscando algo.

—¿Nunca te cansas verdad pequeña Sakura?

—Eh, no realmente.

—¿Qué libro buscas?

Sakura dudó un momento, confiaba en ese pequeño gnomo y lo consideraba hasta su amigo, desde siempre había estado ahí en la biblioteca pero a veces le era un poco incómodo que siempre le preguntara sobre qué libro leería, y lo peor es que no podía ver más cosas de las que estaban en el primer y segundo estante. Nunca lo entendió.

—La historia de las espadas—dijo, con voz muy baja como si se tratara de un secreto.

—Hmm—La criatura abrió sus ojos con delicadeza, cambiando su eterna cara de somnolencia—, ¿por qué ese libro pequeña Sakura?

—Mi padre alguna vez lo mencionó y yo… Bueno, creo que es momento de leerlo.

Con duda, Za'mir empezó a mover sus manos y a continuación el libro estaba frente a ella.

—Pequeña Sakura, para tener doce primaveras creo que sabes mucho. ¿No te atemoriza leer?

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó interesada—, ¿por qué debería estar atemorizada?

—El conocimiento es una fuente de poder increíble pequeña niña, tú no sabes pero entre más lees más conoces el mundo y eso incluye los terribles secretos de la humanidad.

—No… Yo… Eh, no creo estar atemorizada—respondió, no muy segura de su respuesta—, confío en que mi padre me haya dejado su legado y me haya enseñado todo esto. Aunque, me atemorizaría más no leer y conocer.

—Entiendo—Za'mir acercó con sus pequeñas patas el libro—, ten cuidado pequeña niña, aún no estás preparada para todos los secretos de la humanidad.

—Za'mir—Sakura se acercó a él, y miró a su alrededor sólo por si alguien estuviera espiándolos—, ¿por qué no puedo saber que hay más allá del estante uno y dos?

La pequeña criatura frunció su rostro, asemejándose a una pasa miniatura, sus manitas se movieron inquietas y comenzó a caminar en círculos notablemente nervioso.

—Pequeña Sakura, como te he dicho antes, hay cosas que no todos deben de saber. Eres hija de Kizashi Haruno el gran sabio de Dalarán, sólo recuerda eso mi niña, no necesitas saber más.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Siempre se había sentido afortunada de poder estar en la biblioteca.

Konoha le tenía gran respeto a su madre así que cuando él llegó después de muchos años entregó a su hija al Orfanato. Desde ese momento nunca lo volvió a ver, con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a esa nueva vida lejos de Crisol y todo lo que esa ciudad representaba, siempre estaría en su corazón las buenas tardes al lado de sus padres y la felicidad de estar con ellos. Sin embargo le dolía saber que nunca volverían a ser de ese modo, su madre había muerto muchos años atrás, cuando ella tenía siete. Ese hecho la había marcado profundamente y había entristecido por muchos días más, su padre siempre la consolaba y le decía que todo era parte de un proceso. Desde ese momento abandonaron Crisol ya que Kizashi no confiaba ya en ese pueblo, Sakura nunca supo el por qué, y cada día las dudas acerca de ese suceso la atormentaban, su padre siempre quiso Crisol, ese pequeño pueblo lleno de luz y de sol. ¿Por qué abandonarlo de un día para otro? No entendía tampoco por qué su joven madre había muerto, ella era jovial, saludable y activa, y de un día para otro su esencia personal se desvaneció. Intuía que por ese motivo su padre decidió abandonar Crisol, puede que el recuerdo de su difunta esposa lo hubiera afectado o al menos eso creía y era normal para una niña de su edad, sin embargo esa justificación estaba muy lejos de ser cierta.

Los élite de Konoha la miraban de una manera extraña, y por muchas lunas creyó que era odio. Aquella idea la atemorizó, y en alguna ocasión Chiyo le cuestionó eso.

—Creo que la gente me odia—Le había dicho con un sonrojo en su rostro—. Me miran y parece que soy una extraña.

—Debes medirte en tu ambición por leer niña—Chiyo había fruncido su ceño en aquel entonces—, escucha Sakura, tú estás destinada a ser una Zamurak. Tu padre habría querido eso para ti, es natural que los élite ni el consejo esté de acuerdo en que una niña como tú visite esos lugares, que son casi sagrados.

—Pero…

—Sakura, tú eres hija de Kizashi Haruno, el sabio de Dalaran. No deshonres su nombre, si ellos te siguen mirando pasa de largo.

Sakura meditó unos segundos antes de abrir el libro que estaba frente a ella. Lo colocó encima del escritorio de madera y lo acarició con sus dedos, apreciando mucho la portada y admirando todavía más la encuadernación. Sus hojas estaban carnosas y amarillentas, oliendo a guardado y un poco a polvo, ese olor tan característico de aquellos libros que se desgastaban pero que a la vez pocos se atrevían a abrir.

Sintió la necesidad de abrir ya el libro, devorarlo como siempre lo hacía. Lo apretó y movió sus dedos con lentitud para finalmente observarlo. Las letras tenían una perfecta caligrafía y le daban un aspecto místico y muy fino. Casi exquisito.

«La historia de las espadas» Leyó en voz baja.

Con meticulosidad dio vuelta a la siguiente página, cuidando que no se rompiera, ya que estaba desgastada por el tiempo.

No era diferente a otros libros, de hecho en sus doce años de vida había leído muchos y de diversos tipos sin embargo jamás se había atrevido a leer los «Secretos del Sabio» un compendio de leyendas que narraban sucesos de muchos siglos atrás, impensables para algunos e increíbles para otros.

Se atrevió a contemplar un dibujo de una espada, era larga y su mango tenía un dragón devorando una serpiente. Se dio cuenta también del esmero con la que fue dibujada.

«Temeria» Sakura quedó intrigada y siguió leyendo el tiempo para ella se había acortado, fue cuando escuchó la campanada de la Iglesia que supo que era momento de marcharse. Con tristeza cerró el libro, ya volvería algún día.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal, en donde Za'mir la miraba curioso.

—Ya te marchas niña—sentenció.

—Nos vemos Za'mir.

Shizune estaba ahí, esperándola a unos calyx de distancia de la Biblioteca. Su cabello estaba suelto y con la otra mano sujetaba una canasta.

—Te noto inquiera—dijo al cabo de algún tiempo—, ¿estás bien Sakura?

—Eh, yo…

Las dos siguieron caminando a través de la plaza principal. Para Shizune aquel comportamiento era por demás inusual aun si se trataba de Sakura, una niña que siempre hablaba y sonreía. La notaba taciturna, como si algo le estuviera pasando. Ella no sabía nada de libros, mucho menos de magia. Pero conocía a las personas y tenía la capacidad de sentir sus auras, y ese era un don según le había dicho la abuela Chiyo.

—Ella ha regresado.

—¿Cómo está?

—Chiyo-sama se encuentra bien Sakura, sólo mostró especial interés en ti cuando llegó, creo que esperaba a que estuvieras ahí.

—Ah…

Sakura pateó una piedra que estaba en el camino. Tenía la leve sensación de que ese día sería más largo que de costumbre.

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

En cuanto llegaron, la primera persona a la que vio fue a ella, la que sería su eterna instructora y maestra. La señora Chiyo, mejor conocida como ser una dama y una erudita en muchos campos como el de la medicina.

Pero era bien sabido por todos que Chiyo-sama ya tenía muchas primaveras de vida.

—¿Has hecho los deberes?—preguntó con severidad.

Sakura se removió inquieta, en cambio Shizune tocó su hombro y se alejó de las dos.

Al marco de la puerta se encontraba aquella erudita Zamurak de edad avanzada que había visto los enfrentamientos de la guerra pasada, una mujer de gran conocimiento pero también de un carácter especial. Su rostro denotaba el cansancio y las cicatrices de una vida dura y de la pérdida de su único hijo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, le tenía gran respeto ya que, después de la muerte de su padre ella la recibió sin más y la instruyó en las Artes Sagradas básicas, sin embargo estaba en sus manos aprender los hechizos sagrados de los Zamurak para quizá, algún día llegar a ser como su padre.

—¿Qué hay de la espada? ¿Has practicado?

Ah, ese pequeño detalle. Ella se consideraba una chica teórica, tenía la habilidad de memorizarse las cosas con una facilidad impresionante. Además de tener un razonamiento aceptable para su edad. Aunque estaba el hecho de la práctica… Esas ya eran palabras mayores, y eso concernía el saber usar la espada.

Ella movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, mientras escondía sus manos entre su falda larga color café. Por supuesto que no había olvidado ese detalle, de hecho la espada estaba debajo de su cama, recordándole que para ser una Zamurak debía pasar por una prueba que para los Caballeros sería una chiquillada: el blandir una espada y usarla. Un Zamurak siempre debía ser protegido y estaba prohibido que entrara en combate directo, esa era una Ley dictaminada por la Iglesia Numen, sin embargo tenían que tener ese conocimiento básico, así demostrarían que tan fuerte era su fe.

Pero para Sakura eso era muy difícil, ¿por qué pelear si ella sólo se veía a sí misma cuidando a los demás y curándolos? Ella quería dar vida, no quitarla. Y el usar una espada era atroz, desde su punto de vista, un acto que no quería llevar a cabo. Casi como un pecado, mas la Iglesia Numen no lo veía así. De hecho ella no estaba en total acuerdo con ciertas leyes, pero… ¿quién podría contradecir a la gran Iglesia? En siglos de existencia ningún hombre había osado en hacer eso, y desde luego que Sakura no sería la primera. Por supuesto que no.

—Ah, sobre eso... No he tenido mucho tiempo—Mintió—he estado ocupada con mis tareas sagradas, usted sabe… Llevarle comida a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Chiyo la miró con severidad.

—Y estar leyendo—Agregó—. Esos chiquillos. Si no fuera por esa misión estoy segura que avanzarías rápido, Sakura. Tienes talento, sin embargo sigues siendo débil físicamente hablando .Hasta los más grandes Zamurak saben usar la espada, es parte de su vida. Quizá no sean tan buenos como los caballeros, pero deben hacerlo. Es parte de su obligación.

—Bueno—Sakura frunció el ceño, ya sabía a donde iría la conversación y con toda seguridad podía augurar que no sería nada de provecho—, pues no quiero usar una espada. Seré una Zamurak y estudiaré duro pero me niego a…

Chiyo abrió sus ojos, mostrando unos orbes color café. Su boca se abrió más de lo normal y su voz subió de tono.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Hasta la más grande de todas las sacerdotisas la usó! Su nombre es Tsunade Senju, nieta del primer Rey de Konoha—Sakura la observó con detenimiento—, Sus habilidades son altísimas, se dice que cuando ataca ni el mejor de los Caballeros puede verla. Maneja cada una de las Artes Sagradas y también es una Zamurak instruida en el Alto Reino de Dalaran. Y tú, Sakura Haruno, hija del gran Zamurak Kizashi Haruno osas a decir que no es necesario...

—Lo siento pero usted lo ha dicho, mi cuerpo es débil. No creo soportarlo incluso ayer traté de hacer breves movimientos con la espada y me fue imposible, es muy pesada.

—Un Zamurak no debe ser débil Sakura. Reflexiona acerca de esto y deja de decir tonterías, entrenarás tan duro como puedas. Es tu destino.


	4. Nacimiento

**Parte I**

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

 _"Recuerda tu nombre, afuera hay muchos peligros. No olvides quién eres. Sigue con vida."_

* * *

 **E** l sol siempre había tenido un especial brillo en aquellas épocas, donde todo era próspero. Sin embargo, en una pequeña región en los límites del reino dos chicos se hallaban realizando su tarea sagrada. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía palabra alguna, el único sonido existente entre los dos era el hacha cortando la madera.

"Plac, plac, plac"

Naruto volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y después al gran árbol legendario. No quería perder la esperanza, pero a veces dudaba que fueran capaces de cortarlo. Su mayor sueño era convertirse en aprendiz de Caballero en la Gran Academia Fromsturne. Academia ubicada en la gran Capital Dalaran, muy lejos de Konoha. Era bien sabido —como cultura general— que cada diez años los cinco reyes de los grandes reinos se reunían en Dalaran para discutir problemas relacionados a la iglesia; Dalaran por tanto era el lugar a donde todos anhelaban ir para sus profesiones y tareas, los herreros deseaban ir allá y aprender las mejores técnicas. Ni que hablar de los chamanes, Zamurak y Sacerdotes, pero sobre todo los Caballeros, no había mejores academias en todo el mundo que no fueran en Dalaran.

Pero para ingresar a la Gran Academia Fromsturne no bastaba tener la intención, hasta donde Naruto sabía había dos maneras de ser admitido por la escuela: La primera no era para ellos ya que debían pertenecer a una familia real y eso significaba tener un apellido y un buen status social —del cual sobra decir que no tenían— y la segunda opción sin duda era su única esperanza, el colegio abría una convocatoria de un Gran Torneo cada tres años, y ese era su sueño y motivación a seguir.

En algún momento ellos se vieron obligados a gastar los ahorros de toda su corta vida, incluso Sasuke decidió participar. Compraron dos espadas no eran de la mejor calidad de hecho ni siquiera se acercaban al precio de la espada más básica que un élite usaría. Sin embargo, el herrero Reiki al ver los ojos esperanzados de ellos no se pudo negar, ya era un viejo que lo había visto todo. No ganaría nada haciéndose rico así que les propuso hacerles dos espadas básicas por un módico precio. Ellos aceptaron sin más. Estaban convencidos de que todo lo que habían entrenado con palos de madera debía dar resultado en aquellas espadas color cobre.

—Iré a cambiarme de ropa—dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio—, me siento más sudado de lo normal.

Sasuke asintió en señal de que lo había escuchado. Y en efecto, el día era demasiado soleado. Él también deseaba darse un baño en el río sin embargo tenía devoción de que entre más trabajaran en cortar el árbol más rápido terminarían. Si había algo que lo unía a Naruto era el deseo de ser un caballero y para ello terminar de talar el árbol.

Sus manos le temblaban y podía sentir como sus pies ardían. Decir que estaba exhausto era poco, a veces se preguntaba cómo le hacía Naruto para no quejarse, él no lo hacía en voz alta por supuesto, pero conocía a su amigo como la palma de su mano incluso se atrevería a decir que lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo y era evidente que Naruto jamás se guardaba las cosas. No entendía cómo no quejarse de ese tipo de vida, los dos eran desechos de la sociedad, niños de la calle que no tenían a donde ir. Si bien él tuvo la opción de ser un granjero se negó, eso lo separaría de su principal propósito. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pegarle más y más duro al árbol, dando golpes más precisos. Entre más recordaba más se incrementaba esa sensación de ira, de impotencia… Él no podía ser un granjero, ni mucho menos seguir siendo el chico que acompañaba a otro huérfano a talar un árbol que había estado ahí desde muchas décadas atrás. Si ellos no conseguían eso no sabía quién podría.

 _"_ _No aceptaré por destino esto. Mis planes son diferentes…"_ pensó e incrementó la velocidad con la que movía el hacha a tal punto que sus brazos comenzaron a arder.

Naruto era la luz, jamás le daría la razón en voz alta pero en ocasiones su amigo era quien lo convencía de que sí podrían salir de esa posición y que en algún momento llegarían a ser caballeros de verdad. Tal era el caso de las espadas, Sasuke estuvo convencido de que eso era un paso, pequeño pero firme. Ya no tendrían que competir entre ellos con palos de madera, simulando movimientos de un élite, si bien no eran espadas profesionales les serviría de algo, debían intentarlo así como el talar el árbol.

El sol quemaba. Entrecerró los ojos y quiso parar sólo por un instante. Sus hombros se sentían pesados e incluso el hacha le parecía diferente. Internamente se preguntó si Naruto tardaría mucho, necesitaban relevar ya sus lugares.

Dejó salir un suspiro, y tuvo la necesidad de desviar la mirada. Con parsimonia dejó el hacha recargada en el árbol y se permitió resoplar un poco. Para su desagrado la divisó.

Esa chica, «una molesta» si le permitían opinar. Siempre sonriendo, siempre riendo e irradiando felicidad. Y es que claro, ella no sufría ni se lastimaba cada día. Su vida era la de una niña mimada que lo tenía todo.

Esos grandes ojos verdes que siempre brillaban lo asqueaban de un modo u otro ya que irradiaban luz. Era ella quien les llevaba el alimento del día a día, una chica que hablaba sin parar y que buscaba la manera de acercársele. No entendía cuál era el fin de tanta habladuría, a esas alturas _ella_ ya debía ser consciente de que él no estaba ni un poco interesado en ser su amigo. Si Naruto lo estaba era su problema, eran tal para cual de ruidosos y de habladores.

No pasó de desapercibido de que la chica no llevaba su horrible vestido verde, ¡cómo odiaba ese vestido! Para su gusto era un color chillón que le lastimaba la vista. Por ello le sorprendió que llevara un vestido café y su eterno rebozo blanco que cubría gran parte de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto algunos mechones rosados que se negaban a ser escondidos.

En su mano derecha cargaba con la canasta y en la otra iba agitándola para saludarlo.

Ella corría cuidando de no tropezarse.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Voceó.

Él ignoró su saludo y quiso que desapareciera. Deseó que se esfumara y lo dejara solo, ¿por qué su mejor amigo no estaba ahí? Él sí sabía tratar con las personas molestas y ruidosas, claro… Y es que pertenecían a la misma especie.

—¿Y Naruto? —Sakura se posicionó a su lado, acercándose más que en otras ocasiones. Dejó la canasta y con mucho orden se dedicó a sacar los alimentos, primero colocando un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos y después poniendo hogazas de pan.

—Ha ido a cambiarse—respondió con notoria molestia.

—Ah…—Sakura desvió su mirada, no podía mantenerla con él por más de tres segundos sin sentirse extraña, casi odiada—. Hace mucho calor, quisiera tomar agua de limón. En Crisol solían venderlas y cada…

—Hmp—Interrumpió Sasuke. No le interesaba escuchar nada de su absurdo discurso. No le importaba en lo absoluto nada de lo que ella pudiera aportar, ¿en verdad ella todavía creía que le importaba su vida? ¿no tenía suficiente con las miradas de odio y las contestaciones cortantes?

Entre tanto, Sakura bajó la mirada, por más que intentaba sacarle plática no lo lograba. No comprendía porque la detestaba tanto.

Sasuke intentó no mirarla. Su presencia lo irritaba y mucho, y es que esa niña siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas. No podía estar callada sin dejar de soltarle preguntas o absurdas pláticas. Se sentó sobre el pasto y por accidente miró las piernas de Sakura. Frunció el ceño, si su lógica no fallaba en su vestido había un estuche de una espada.

—¿Acaso traes una espada? —Él no era de los que se andaban con rodeos, no era cómo su amigo que solía ser más entrometido. Sasuke siempre iba al punto.

Sakura —quién estaba vaciando agua en uno de los vasos— derramó el líquido y se estremeció. ¿E n verdad Sasuke le estaba hablando? Debía ser un sueño, un mal sueño. Quizá.

—Eh, bueno sí. Me la ha dado Chiyo hace algunos días para entrenar.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, una sonrisa autentica. Ladeó su cabeza en forma de reprobación y se puso de pie, buscó atrás de una roca su espada y la alzó. Provocando que Sakura se sorprendiera.

—¿Qué haces? —Por su parte, retrocedió algunos pasos.

Pero a él no le importó y esperó una reacción de parte de ella. Un grito, que sacara la espada o quizá que corriera. Sin embargo ella se quedó estática como si fuera una estatua de piedra. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y ser consciente de que tenía que desenfundar su espada, sacarla y demostrarle que no era una inútil. Mas en vano fue su intento ya que la espada cayó al pasto ya que no pudo con su peso. Distrayéndose en eso, no se percató que Sasuke se abalanzó y rozó su mejilla con su espada color cobre.

 _Cierta imagen pasó por su mente, recreándola y haciéndola entrar en shock._

—Sasuke—murmuró mientras caía de rodillas—, ¿por qué?

Él rió divertido al ver como ella temblaba de miedo y comenzaba a llorar. Si acaso había pensado que ella manejaría la espada se equivocó. Con maestría enfundó la espada y la observó. Tenía sus manos en su pecho y como su cabello no cubría su rostro era fácil ver sus lágrimas y cómo sus mejillas estaban rojas. Apretaba los labios para no soltar un grito de miedo.

—Pensé que por lo menos sabrías desenfundar una espada pero por lo visto no sabes.

Naruto venía caminando con tranquilidad, en aquel momento se le antojaba estar bajo la sombra del gran árbol legendario y tomar un vaso con agua helada. Sin embargo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al ver tirada a Sakura y a Sasuke empuñando su espada.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Su corazón se paró de repente. Sabía que su mejor amigo era una persona sumamente extraña y que en ocasiones perdía la paciencia pero aquella escena era demasiado para él. Así que corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar junto a Sakura, ella era inocente, muy tierna... Totalmente diferente a Sasuke.

—No grites escandaloso—le dijo Sasuke dándote la vuelta—. Solamente quería darle una lección.

Naruto ignoró por un momento lo que dijo su amigo, ¿estaba de broma, verdad? Sakura odiaba las espadas, él la conocía desde que eran todavía más niños. Nunca entendería ese miedo a blandir una o siquiera alzarla, pero era un hecho. Y el ver a su amiga de ese modo… Tan pálida y llorando provocó que su estómago se apretara.

—¡Sasuke idiota! ¿Te ha herido Sakura-chan?—Se dirigió a ella, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Ella seguía en shock, era cierto que él no la había herido ni siquiera hecho un rasguño. Pero en aquel momento los ojos de Sasuke se habían transformado a unos de odio masivo y se abalanzó, juró que posiblemente él quería asesinarla. Seguía temblando y eso la hacía sentir débil mucho más que nunca. Si pensó alguna vez que Sasuke quería ser su amigo se equivocó, él la detestaba.

—Estoy bien Naruto—Se levantó con el ceño fruncido— .Les he traído su comida pero creo que ya me voy.

—¿Me pueden decir que sucedió exactamente? —Preguntó con un tono enojado—, ¿qué te hizo Sasuke?

—Quería un duelo con ella, aquí y ahora con nuestras respectivas espadas, sin embargo creo que ella no es capaz.

—Ella es una niña, no debiste tratarla así. No sabe utilizar una espada y en vez de ayudarla lo primero que hiciste fue atacarla, eres un inconsciente Sasuke.

—Sí, sí. ¿Y yo que iba a saber que ella no sabía usarla? Asumí por cuenta propia que conocía sus propias capacidades sin embargo me equivoqué.

Sakura bajó su cabeza mientras se alejaba de ahí. Limpió sus lágrimas mientras corría, siempre siendo así... Muchas veces intentó luchar, aunque sea tratar de hacerle un pequeño corte a un árbol pero era inútil. Sabía de mujeres que estaban en la guardia real y sin duda las admiraba por ese temple serio y firme que conservaban a todo momento, en cambio ella lo único que sabía hacer era recitar hechizos. Y de hecho no sentía la confianza suficiente para ser alguien especial. Una vez que los perdió de vista, bajó por una de las calles principales que daban hacia el orfanato. El piso era de piedra pulcramente tallada y las casas conservaban ese toque familiar, todas estaban hechas con madera. Pasó de largo el puesto de dulces y el puesto de vestidos de la plaza principal. Dio vuelta a su izquierda y llegó a donde vivía desde hace dos años. Tocó a la puerta de madera un par de veces, y una mujer de cabello corto la recibió.

—Sakura, te estábamos esperando.

—Hola.

Entró al pasillo principal y observó a Shizune, esa chica siempre la causaba curiosidad, era seis años mayor que ella sin embargo jamás la veía triste o enojada. Siempre sonreía. No sabía muy bien cómo fue que llegó al orfanato no era su intensión preguntarle por algo que quizá removiera parte de su pasado, sin embargo la duda ahí seguía.

—Chiyo ha salido con los niños al mercado y me dijo que debías entrenar.

—Ah, sobre eso. Ya he repasado los hechizos de esta semana y ya los tengo.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de ahí, lo único que necesitaba era pensar acerca de todo, acerca de lo que era y lo que quería.

—Ella no se refería a los hechizos, Sakura. Más bien se refería a eso—Señaló su espada, la cual seguía en su respectivo mango colocado a su vestido—, ya sabes, todos los Zamurak deben saber usar la espada, es un requisito indispensable. No es necesario que la manejes tan bien como un Caballero, pero…

—Shizune, yo... En verdad no quisiera saber usarla. Le agradezco mucho a Chiyo pero ya no sé cómo decirle que no quiero aprender a usar la espada. Me sentiría impura, me da miedo saber que en algún momento me tendré que enfrentar a alguien.

Ella le sonrió con calidez.

—Tranquila, supongo que es normal. Yo no sé nada de espadas ni de hechizos Sakura. Pero de algo estoy segura, ella no quiere verte mal—Se inclinó para estar a su misma estatura—, Chiyo te quiere mucho y sólo busca tu bienestar, su gran deseo es que puedas asistir a la Capital Dalaran para aprender la magia y los hechizos como es debido.

—¿Da- Dalaran? —Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás—. No lo sé…—Ir a la capital no era algo de tomar a juego, ahí se encontraban las mejores academias de magia y sólo los mejores Zamurak y magos asistían.

—Eres la única niña de esta generación que sabe los cimientos básicos de magia y técnicas sagradas dignas de una sacerdotisa, sería un verdadero pecado no apreciar tus dones. Es tu deber—dijo con más seriedad—, ¿Sakura?

—Mi deber… He escuchado eso en muchas partes. Mi deber es ser Zamurak y servir a la corona, mi deber… Pero, ¿qué pasa si me opongo? Yo siempre he querido vivir una vida tranquila, lejos del mundo de las guerras, lejos de la muerte y…

—Sakura—Shizune frunció su ceño—, eres afortunada, has nacido con esa gracia de Numen tú podrías tener el mundo a tus pies si te lo propones. Puedes lograr cosas increíbles si prácticas día a día. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti junto con tu madre.

—Mis padres…—Sakura cerró sus ojos, y una imagen mental de ellos apareció, los dos mirándola con ternura y su padre alzando un bastón dorado. Un jardín lleno de flores y ella corriendo hacia ellos, sin embargo la imagen desapareció y ahora en vez de sus padres miraba a una chica de ojos negros y cabello corto, Shizune.

—¿A qué le temes Sakura?

—Yo…No lo sé Shizune.

—Vamos—Tomó su barbilla obligándola a verla—, es momento de que practiques.

—Gracias Shizune.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres de las pocas personas que cree que puedo llegar a ser alguien importante en un futuro.

—Te equivocas Sakura—dijo con tono serio—, tú ya eres alguien por el hecho de existir.

 _._

 _._

 _._

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, provocando que se llevara automáticamente su mano al rostro para cubrirse de los rayos solares. Era un día terrible para él ya que su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, desde hacía tiempo su salud había decaído de una manera estrepitosa a tal grado que ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de la cama y seguir con la vida cotidiana que un Rey debería tener. Decir que no estaba preocupado por esa situación era poco, era consciente de que en cualquier momento ya no pertenecería al mundo de los mortales y pasaría a irse al otro lado, donde los muertos descansaban.

La luz le quemaba, pero eso ya no importaba mucho. Se volteó de la cama y se puso en posición fetal, sintiendo como su estómago dolía con cada bocanada de aire que daba, llamar a Amelié no era una opción en ese momento, no quería darle más preocupaciones a esa sacerdotisa, no hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Había cosas más importantes que su salud, por supuesto. Y una de ellas no dejaba de hacerle mella en su cerebro, recordándole que afuera la vida seguía su curso mientras él seguía en cama con sus dolencias. Los últimos reportes dados por los Caballeros de la Integridad le decían que en las fronteras de Sunagakure habían encontrado cadáveres de Caballeros de la Oscuridad. Hasta el momento Sunagakure se había mantenido al margen y nadie decía nada al respecto, ni siquiera su Rey, Rasa No Sabaku. Señor de una de las tierras más áridas de todo el continente, en donde la vegetación era escasa y precaria. Hiruzen supuso que no le convenía al Rey Rasa informarle a las demás naciones sobre esos últimos acontecimientos, por suerte Konoha tenía sus propios exploradores quienes lo mantenían informado. Si había cadáveres en ese punto del continente quería decir que los Caballeros de la Oscuridad ya habían llegado lejos, bastante para su propio gusto. Desde la invasión a Konoha nada habían sabido de ellos, era como si su existencia hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su nombre volviera a aparecer entre sus dolores de cabeza. Informar a la Iglesia Numen tampoco era una solución, dado que si lo hacía eso alteraría a los demás países. Quizá el primer paso por dar sería obligar a Rasa No Sabaku a hablar y soltar la información que seguro sabía.

Se sentó en su cama y observó la puerta, sus pensamientos cada vez se estaban tornando más y más profundos y no lo estaban llevando a una solución contundente. Sólo era cuestión de meses para que una bomba estallara, o quizá el principio de todo y lo sabía, su intuición nunca fallaba.

Meditó algunos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera dando paso a un hombre de cabello plateado.

—Adelante—dijo con voz ronca.

Confiaba en ese hombre tanto como alguna vez creyó en Minato Namikaze. Él era su voz y su cuerpo en momentos donde su salud no era la mejor. Él era el Caballero de Plata que siempre estaría a su lado no juzgando sus decisiones no sin antes conocerlas.

Kakashi se dirigió a él a grandes pasos, haciendo ruido con su armadura plateada.

Su expresión seria y esa mirada gélida fueron motivos suficientes para que Hiruzen supiera que la junta con el Consejo Real no había ido bien. Era de esperarse, sus expectativas eran que el Rey Hiruzen asistiera como líder de Konoha, como el hombre que los dirigía. Y él al no asistir seguro que levantó los ánimos entre los ancianos del Consejo. No bastaba con enviar sólo a Kakashi, no… Ellos lo querían a él.

Hiruzen admiró mejor las facciones de Kakashi, su armadura lucía impecable como siempre, y en el costado izquierdo mostraba el emblema de un remolino de la Hoja, símbolo de un país inexistente en la actualidad: Uzushiogakure. Antiguos aliados que alguna vez sirvieron a Konoha en una alianza para hacer frente al Reino de la Oscuridad muchos años atrás.

—Mi señor.

El Caballero de Plata se inclinó hacia él y dejó su espada a un lado. Hizo una reverencia exagerada y se mantuvo en esa posición por algún tiempo.

—Kakashi, levántate por favor.

—Como usted ordene.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Todos los del Consejo estaban enloquecidos por su ausencia y pusieron en tela de juicio mi presencia ahí. Sin embargo les enseñé la orden de Alta y Suprema presencia que usted me dio.

—Muy bien, ¿algo relevante?

—Muchas cosas, mi señor. Se habló de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad. Se dice que sus fuerzas van aumentando día con día. Los demás reinos comienzan a sospechar que el Rey Rasa no está dándonos todos los detalles y que oculta algo. Han querido usar al oraculum para conocer la verdad.

Hiruzen alzó una ceja expectante, el oraculum era un consejo de los _oráculos_ más viejos que tenía Dalaran, ellos conocían todo. No había detalle que se les pasara, como seres antiguos y de la luz, tenían como obligación aconsejar e interceder, además de que tenían poderes para saber si alguien ocultaba la verdad, de ser así, inmediatamente Numen intercedería.

—Ir a Dalaran no es la mejor opción, sólo conseguiríamos preocupar a Ahoria-sama, y desde luego que motivos suficientes tendrá Rasa para no decirnos lo que sabe.

—El papa no está al tanto de esto, mi señor, es verdad pero si se sigue ocultando estaríamos atentando contra el Librum Modale, lo sabe, ¿no es así?

—«Ocultad la verdad y has de ser un traidor a Numen y a su iglesia. Ateneros a las consecuencias de vuestros actos y han de juzgaros como escoria.» Lo sé Kakashi, pero no podemos dar a conocer nuestras investigaciones. Lo más sensato es hablar con Rasa.

—Entiendo, pero… Estamos cometiendo alta traición.

Hiruzen cerró sus ojos muy fuerte.

—La Iglesia Numen tiene sus irregularidades Kakashi. No es una unificación, tiene sus subjetividades, para mí la verdad es no conocer esta investigación y nadie podría sacarme de ahí, de ese modo no estaría cometiendo alta traición.

—El Consejo piensa que está dirigiendo mal a Konoha por esos pensamientos, mi señor.

—¿Mis pensamientos? —Soltó una risa—, esto sí que es nuevo, ¡qué tontería!

—Ellos quieren otro Rey.

Aquello fue como un golpe en su pecho, _¿otro rey?,_ su parte lógica le decía que tenía coherencia, él ya no era un joven ni tenía la fuerza necesaria siquiera para salir de sus aposentos, hacía cuarenta años solía ser el mejor Caballero del reino. Y gracias a esas habilidades logró ser Rey ya que un día en la Primera gran guerra, Tobirama Senju, hermano del primer Rey había muerto en combate, sin embargo sus últimas palabras habían sido «tú serás quien porte la corona y la espada real». Pero ahora, después de todas esas décadas ya no era la sombra del gran Caballero que algún día fue. Ahora si existiera una guerra su salud le impediría comandar a las fuerzas reales. Ellos tenían razón, necesitaban un Rey y él ya tenía a dos candidatos, la primera era una mujer, nieta del primer Rey. Y su segundo candidato era el hombre que tenía frente a él, «El Caballero de Plata».

—Entiendo, es natural. Mis años no pasan de desapercibido. El Consejo debería dejar de preocuparse por mí y preocuparse más por los peligros del mundo exterior—Negó con su cabeza en forma desaprobatoria ante las incongruencias de la monarquía—, ¿hablaron sobre los cadáveres en Sunagakure?

—No se tocó ese tema, pero se llegó a la conclusión de que nuestras tropas deben aumentar. La Academia Fromsturne y Cenaria abrirán sus convocatorias de ingreso cada dos años y no tres como solía ser antes.

—Un acuerdo bastante sensato, pero en este momento todos los jóvenes de entre ocho y doce años están con sus Tareas Sagradas. Numen no estaría de acuerdo si ellos las interrumpen.

—Confío en que usted nos conducirá a la luz, mi señor.

Hiruzen entrecerró los ojos. A veces, tomar decisiones era algo que se complicaba con la medida del tiempo. Las nuevas generaciones estaban allá afuera, ávidas por vivir y con nuevas energías. ¿Podría haber una posibilidad entre ellos? Pensó en aquellos chicos de familias acomodadas quienes tenían el privilegio de estar en Fromsturne o en Cenaria, pero también pensó en aquellos que no tenían tales oportunidades. Sonaría cruel, sin embargo debían aumentar sus fuerzas, no quería ser pesimista, él lo consideraría un tipo de realidad muy próxima no hacía falta revisar las cartas ni pedir un oráculo para saber que sucesos extraños estaban ocurriendo alrededor del mundo.

—¿Qué vale más para ti Caballero de Plata, la fuerza de voluntad o la fuerza física?

Kakashi bajó la mirada. Su único ojo visible observó al Rey con un deje de sorpresa. La fuerza de voluntad lo hacía todo, era ese empuje a los sentimientos y la fuerza física era sólo eso. Durante su vida se había dado cuenta que por más que fuera un estratega y un gran caballero a veces no tenía otro tipo de conocimientos básicos ni de ese tipo de fuerza de voluntad. Recordó a su antiguo maestro y cómo se esmeraba por gobernar el reino y cómo amaba a su mujer. La vida era injusta, pero solo de ese modo le recordaba que valía la pena vivirla.

—Vale más la fuerza de voluntad, mi rey.

—Necesitamos gente Kakashi. El reino de la oscuridad vendrá por nosotros y aunque Rasa no quiera comunicar a las demás naciones los extraños acontecimientos en Sungakure es nuestro deber como potencia aumentar nuestras tropas y defendernos en caso de un ataque.

—¿Aumentar tropas? Mi señor, si me lo permite…

—Ya sé lo que dirás caballero. La Iglesia Numen se opondrá ante esto, y es probable que en Enciclopedia esté escrito que esto es un delito.

—No es común que un rey desafíe a la Iglesia—dijo más serio—, acaso…

—Cada quién decide que creer y que no. La vida me ha enseñado cosas que ni tú comprenderías caballero. Tengo mis sospechas.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Este no es el lugar—Revisó la habitación con la mirada—, en otro momento.

Un aire frío los envolvió y Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir un ambiente de misterio, él quién había visto muchos actos ilegales y pecados alrededor del mundo sabía lo que le pasaría a Hiruzen si se atrevería a desafiar a la Iglesia, y era muy extraño, ¡era el Rey! Por otro lado, sentía la sensación de que existía algo más, algo que jamás había visto.

—Retomando el punto anterior—Algo no andaba bien—, ¿cuál es su propuesta para aumentar las tropas?

—Hacer un torneo. Los que cumplan con la fortaleza, el valor, la honestidad de un Caballero irán directo a la Academia Fromsturne o a Cenaria.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Por supuesto, hablaré con Maoki y con Tsukuno para informarles la idea. Seré el rey de Konoha, pero en Dalaran solo soy un comandante más. Los sacerdotes son los que tienen el verdadero poder, poco importa nuestra opinión.

—El círculo de la Luz no estará muy feliz de esto. ¿Se imagina cuantos chicos dejarían sus tareas sagradas? Eso sería un pecado contra la iglesia.

—La iglesia… La iglesia, es momento de que el mundo abra los ojos caballero de plata, estamos sumidos en la ignorancia. Estamos esclavizados por nosotros mismos.

—¿Qué está queriéndome decir?—Kakashi se daba una remota idea, y tenía el ligero presentimiento de que no todo en la iglesia era perfecto.

—Las apariencias engañan.

Se reacomodó en la cama, con una expresión de dolor. Siempre pasaba cada que intentaba hablar de más, pero ya no le tomó importancia. Ese era el deber de un rey… O eso se suponía.

—He pensado—dijo con voz ronca—, es momento de pensar en un nuevo sucesor.

—Mi señor…

—El hijo de Minato… Debemos encontrarlo, más bien _debes_ encontrarlo Caballero de Plata. Hace ya muchos años que no sabemos nada de esa criatura, me aterra saber en qué condiciones esté y es que tú mejor que nadie sabes por lo que pasamos al esconderlo.

Kakashi apretó sus puños con agresividad. ¿Qué si sabía por lo que tuvieron que pasar por esconderlo? ¡Claro que sí! Y también recordaba con amargura como abandonó al joven príncipe en aquellas sabanas, envuelto y arrojado a los arbustos del bosque del Sur.

Aquel bebé que debía haber crecido en una cuna de oro y ser educado con los mejores maestros fue abandonado, y no pudo haber sido de otro modo a menos que el mismísimo Rey y la reina hubieran sobrevivido.

Pero no fue así, y la realidad es que el consejo se negaba a aceptar que hubiera un descendiente que tuviera al Kyubi. Así que aquella fatídica madrugada, que aparentaba ser tan normal y que terminó en tragedia, Kakashi corrió con aquel niño en brazos envuelto en una sábana y a pesar de que a lo lejos se escuchaban los ataques lo abandonó en el bosque, cerca de una pequeña cabaña, esperaba que aquellas personas se compadecieran de aquella criatura.

Dejó una pequeña nota entre el bebé, con letra fina y bien recalcada.

"NARUTO"

—Príncipe, perdone este comportamiento, esta vida no debió ser para usted. Pero recuerde siempre que sus padres lo amaron hasta el final, y que su nombre es Naruto, heredero de todo esto que está a su alrededor, y que su padre fue el mejor Caballero que haya tenido Konoha y que su madre fue descendiente de un linaje de un antiguo país perdido entre las ruinas de la guerra.

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Debe estar vivo, mi Rey—contestó Kakashi con severidad, después de la ola de recuerdos.

—Lo único bueno es que el consejo cree que él murió en el parto. La única que puede decir la verdad es Amelié.

Kakashi asintió, aquella mujer de cabello rizado y tez morena era la única además de ellos que sabía la verdad. Era un miembro de confianza, sin embargo el consejo podía manipularla a su antojo y eso los ponía en peligro, en especial al Rey ya que sería culpado de alta traición y mentira. Amelié había sobrevivo a aquel ataque, cuando asesinaron a las dos asistentes del parto del joven príncipe.

—Me preocupa el dragón naranja—Agregó Hiruzen—, si acaso la criatura está muerta algún mago debió haber extraído esa energía, es bien sabido que el aura de un dragón es muy perceptible para los seres mágicos, cualquier mago incluso estando lejos pudo haberlo sentido. Y ese sería un gran riesgo, ya que Dalaran sabrá que ocultamos al heredero.

—Pero si él está vivo, ¿es posible que tome la corona?

—No. Es muy joven al igual que mi nieto, pero ambos tienen el derecho de estar en algún momento aquí, y se vienen tiempos difíciles. Hoy estamos estables, dentro de unos años no sabemos lo que nos deparé el futuro.

—Entiendo.

—Llama al Consejo y a los Altos Mandos, haremos una junta extraordinaria en esta habitación. Mi salud empeora día con día y es imposible que salga.

—A la orden.

* * *

 **N/A** Muchas gracias a las personas que todavía leen este fic a pesar de la tardanza en las actualizaciones. Pero tengan en cuenta que son más largas, y bueno, también es importante recordar que esta historia será larga y de lento avance así que no esperen de momento ver romance o mucha acción de momento (*inserte suspenso*).

Gracias nuevamente y espero sus reviews, críticas, sugerencias y demás son bien recibidas.

Tamahara-chan, mi página en facebook.

 _Se despide, Karou. Nos leemos pronto._


	5. Historias

**Parte I**

 **Capitulo V**

El sol se había ocultado horas atrás, dando paso a ese sonido nocturno. Por supuesto que no tenía miedo a la oscuridad y a esas cosas, a veces sentía que había algo siguiéndolo. No sabía exactamente qué, pero lo tranquilizaba. Lo hacía sentir menos solo.

Recordó que tenían que cubrir el techo, no tenía nada en contra de las lluvias. Hasta le gustaban, pero otra cosa es que las gotas cayeran sobre su cabeza a mitad de la noche.

—Un día…—Miró hacia el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante de aquel cuarto—, seré Rey de Konoha y me asegurare de que ningún chico tenga que vivir en condiciones así. Lo prometo…

Si bien existía un orfanato de Konoha ahí eran admitidas mujeres, otro dictamen de la Iglesia Numen: "Las mujeres deberán ser protegidas sobre el manto de una arquitectura sólida, los hombres han de trabajar incluso los niños pequeños".

Se suponía todos debían ser bautizados con un agua extraña y también les hacían una marca, él ya había visto una pequeña hoja en el tobillo de Sasuke.

—¿Y eso qué es?—Le había preguntado a su amigo tiempo atrás, con curiosidad siendo totalmente ignorante.

Aquel día era como cualquier otro, la diferencia era que estaba cayendo una lluvia demencial y no podían salir de ahí.

—¿Esto?—Señaló su pie.

—Ajá, ¿qué es?

En verdad tenía una curiosidad genuina.

—Una marca.

—¡Oh! No me había dado cuenta, ¡tonto! ¿qué es?

—¿Qué no lo sabes?—Sasuke estaba irritado.

—Si lo supiera, idiota, no te estaría preguntando.

—Marca de bautismo.

Naruto alzó su ceja.

—¿Y eso que hace o qué?

—¿No tienes una?—Ahora fue Sasuke el impresionado, era obligación de que cada niño tuviera esa marca. Hasta la fecha no había conocido alguien sin la insignia de la hoja.

—No… No que yo sepa.

—¿Has ido a la iglesia Naruto?

—¡No!

Sasuke había abierto los ojos de par en par, casi atragantándose con su saliva.

—¿Sabías que eso es pecado?

Sasuke no era precisamente un niño religioso, en su tiempo lo había sido claro —por su madre— pero esos tiempos habían quedado muy atrás y ahora sólo se trataban de recuerdos que prefería no evocar. No creía mucho en el término "pecado" y en el "bien y el mal" para él las cosas eran cómo eran sin ningún adjetivo que le siguiera. Pero tenía una lejana idea de que quizá Naruto sería más moralista en ese aspecto, tal vez a él sí le importara ser un pecador por no ser bautizado.

—Sí, claro… Tan pecaminoso soy que sigo vivo.

Iglesia. Naruto a veces pensaba que era un engaño, no entendía bien para que funcionaba. Según había escuchado, Numen tenía un poder inmenso, y ellos dictaminaban lo que era justo y lo que no. Pero para él, sus reglas eran tan doble moral que le hacía pensar que más bien todos los que pertenecían al fuero eran corruptos. Un orfanato donde sólo debía haber mujeres mientras que los niños se debían matar. Muchos morían en las calles, la gente de buen corazón —como algunos que habían cuidado de él— les daban comida y en esporádicas ocasiones un techo en donde pasar la noche.

Pero no era momento para pensar en ello, más bien debía pensar en cómo iba a solucionar lo de la maldita gotera. Y volvió a la realidad, al sentir como las gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro, sintiéndose frías y pesadas. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, no era bueno pescar un resfriado, no podía costearse la visita a un chamán ni que hablar de un médico. Así que se movió buscando una posición en la cual al menos el agua no se filtrara tanto.

Su cama estaba dura e incómoda mas era algo que por lo menos tenía. No era tan desdichado. Más recuerdos llegaron a su mente, como el día en el cual conoció a Sasuke.

—Ese idiota se ha tardado mucho—entrecerró sus ojos, mientras se dejaba llevar por aquellas memorias de años pasados.

—¡Maldición!—Se lastimó la rodilla en una de sus tantas escapadas al mercado—, por lo menos he conseguido un poco de pan.

Se detuvo, no era lo mismo estar corriendo en un clima cálido que en uno lluvioso, toda su ropa estaba empapada y seguro que no se secaría. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, lo que menos quería en ese momento era pescar un resfriado, de lo contrario tendría que ir con un chamán que seguro le cobraría algunas monedas por sus servicios, monedas que desde luego no tenía.

De repente, un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provenía de una de las cajas del callejón.

—Lo que menos necesito es de un gato.

No odiaba a esos animales, de hecho le agradaban. Lo que sí no toleraba es cuando ellos maullaban y con sus ojitos pequeños rogaban un poco de comida, no tenía corazón para no darles un poco. Pero claro que después su estómago le recriminaría sus decisiones.

Pero nada, ningún animal salió. Y eso se le hizo particularmente muy extraño.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Como si se tratara del arma más poderosa nunca antes vista alzó una varita que se encontraba tirada en un charco, bueno, eso le daba un poco más de seguridad.

Entre las sombras salió un chico, por su imagen pudo percibir que era casi de su edad. Misma estatura, y esos ojos… Claro que los reconocería: eran de soledad y de tristeza. Los había visto tantas veces en sí mismo, pero esos pozos negros eran diferentes, más profundos, más solitarios, vacíos.

—Hola—Naruto no quería dejarse llevar. Sabía que existían chicos que se dedicaban a asaltar personas, él no pertenecía a ese grupo, por supuesto, pero uno nunca sabía.

—¿Quién eres?

El otro chico tenía en su mano un vidrio, estaba a la defensiva como esperando un ataque. Naruto no supo si echarse a reír o decirle que se veía muy tonto con esa expresión de asesino.

—¿Qué quién soy? ¡Nadie que te importe!—Le gustaba decir esas palabras ya que en alguna ocasión las había escuchado en la plaza central—, ¡mentira! Soy Naruto. ¿Y tú?

El chico dejó a un lado el vidrio y avanzó poco a poco, su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro, tapándolo y dándole un aspecto tétrico.

—Sasuke U… Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró confundido, es como si quisiera decir más, pero al final se quedó a secas. Trató de restarle importancia.

—Mucho gusto Sasuke, yo… no te había visto por aquí.

—Hmp.

—Tengo casi ocho años ¿y tú?

—Ocho.

—¡Genial! Eres mayor que yo. A todo esto, ¿qué haces en un callejón?

—Lo mismo que tú.

—¡Oh! Bueno, yo no estoy aquí por gusto, estaba dispuesto a comer mi pan antes de que los "caokos" me asaltaran.

—¿Caokos?

—Se nota que eres novato—Naruto le hizo un ademán para acercarse—, los caokos son personas que se dedican a robar, no les importa si eres rico o pobre, si eres mujer o niño. Solo desean dinero y comida, así de sencillo.

—Ya veo…

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

—¿Aquí?—Sasuke se sentía confundido, por primera vez en su vida no lograba captar lo que aquel chico le decía.

—Sí, o sea…—Y por primera vez en su vida, Naruto se sintió como todo un sabio dando explicaciones—, aquí… en la calle.

—Desde hace un mes—respondió de mala gana, hasta ese momento se había puesto a pensar en su verdadera situación y era por de más frustrante.

—Si veo tu rostro eres un chico de la calle así como yo y como los otros tantos que he conocido en la ciudad, si veo tu ropa eres como uno de esos niños que viven al extremo del mercado.

Sasuke gruñó, molesto.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—¿Estás insinuando que soy un niño mimado?

—Para nada, creo… es sólo que tú sí tienes zapatos.

Sasuke no había reparado en ese detalle. Los pies de Naruto estaban descalzos y con muchas magulladuras, en cambio él tenía unos zapatos que si bien no estaban sucios estaban raspados por el uso rudo que últimamente les estaba dando.

—Te daré un consejo, no camines por estos barrios con esa ropa. Los caokos creerán que tienes monedas o comida e irán a por ti. Créeme, eso no es agradable.

—Y tú… ¿cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

Sasuke evadió el consejo de Naruto.

—¿Yo? Bueno, he vivido en la calle toda mi vida, algunas personas me han dado alojo por temporadas, otros simplemente me sacan a patadas de sus negocios. Supongo que estoy muy acostumbrado a esto.

—Hmm… ¿No tienes padres?

—No—La contestación de Naruto estremeció a Sasuke, más que nada por aquella naturalidad, como si no le doliera—, nunca los conocí, así que eso hace más liviana su ausencia. ¿Tú tienes?

—No.

A diferencia de Naruto a él sí le dolía dar esa respuesta.

—¿Quieres?—Naruto partió la mitad de su pan y se lo tendió.

—Gracias.

Esa fue la primera vez y de las pocas que el rubio escuchó esa palabra proviniendo de ese chico de cabello negro y pozos profundos. Ya que conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no era común ni era uno de esos chicos de la calle que creyó en un principio, no.

Sasuke escondía algo en su mirada, algo que a veces lograba incomodarlo.

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

Las obligaciones no la habían dejado descansar la mayor parte del día y cuando eso sucedía prefería alejarse un poco de todo y salir en busca de paz emocional. Chiyo no llegaba aún, generalmente sus viajes solían durar semanas por lo tanto Sakura no se sentía tan intranquila. La que estaba al mando era Shizune, así que bastó con que ella la acompañara hacia la Biblioteca.

—Te recogeré cuando toquen la tercera campanada—dijo seria. Cuando Chiyo no estaba, Shizune adoptaba una actitud más seria, digna de ser la mano derecha de la protectora de todas las huérfanas.

Sakura asintió obediente y vio alejarse a Shizune poco a poco, hasta que la perdió de vista.

La biblioteca era el lugar más sereno que conocía, si por ella fuera podría pasar todo el día ahí, sin que nada realmente le importara. Pero no podía ser de esa manera ya que tenía un sinfín de tareas por realizar, desde ayudar al orfanato hasta cumplir con su tarea sagrada que desde niña le fue encomendada, y por si eso fuera poco, estudiar las Artes Sagradas. Aún estaba un poco asustada por el asunto de la espada, ella en verdad que las odiaba y no es que tuviera un motivo de ser real. Sino que se trataba de algo más profundo, algo que sólo ella conocía y a lo cual le llamaba su más profundo secreto.

Pero ese era un asunto que de momento, se quitó de la mente. Por ahora debía concentrarse en leer el libro de _"La historia de las espadas"._

Al llegar, saludó a Za'mir y la pequeña criatura hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Qué libro vienes a leer ahora niña?

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y dijo en voz baja.

—El mismo de la otra vez.

El gnomo no se convenció mucho, desde su perspectiva esa niña empezaba a saber mucho más de lo que cualquier joven a su edad sabría. No podía definir si aquello era bueno o malo, sólo le era inquietante. En todos sus años como guardián de la Biblioteca nunca había conocido a una niña tan interesada en ese tipo de libros. Un temor irracional recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que tal vez ella fuera a leer los libros que estaban en los demás estantes, de ese modo, ella ya sabría todos los secretos del mundo que ni siquiera él sabía. Sólo los oráculos y los más grandes eruditos conocían el poder de esos libros.

Con una sonrisa fingida, admitió su entrada y anotó su nombre en un gran libro, donde registraba la visita de cada una de las personas que ingresaban a la biblioteca.

A Sakura siempre le parecía curiosa la forma en que Za'mir tomaba su pluma, ya que era muchísimo más grande que su cuerpo, y ni qué decir del tintero. Se notaba a leguas que le costaba trabajo, pero era de mala educación brindarle ayuda, era como una ofensa. Así que Sakura bajó la mirada y caminó a través de todos los estantes de libros. ¿Cuántos secretos no se esconderían detrás de cada uno? Quería leerlos todos, sin importar el contenido, mas sabía que su conocimiento estaba limitado a unos cuantos. De ninguna manera podría pasar del estante que estaba leyendo o sería acusada de herejía, ya que ella no era una Zamurak, o un mago. Era una simple niña que había sido bendecida con el don de haber tenido un padre que tuviera influencias en la corona y que por ende ella pudiera seguir su mismo camino.

Se sentó en donde usualmente lo hacía, junto a la ventana y sobre una silla pequeña. Desde ahí podía admirar mejor todo, los estantes estaban pulcramente acomodados. Se peguntó si acaso Za'mir sabía dónde se ubicaba cada uno de los libros. O si acaso ya los había leído, de cualquier forma otra cosa impresionante eran las escobas voladoras, controladas por algún cierto tipo de magia —según su propia teoría— las cuales estaban ahí para limpiar y mantener el orden, o eso le había dicho Za'mir alguna vez.

Así pues, se dispuso a abrir aquel libro y continuar su lectura.

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

—El conocimiento es poder—se dijo a sí misma en un suspiro—, ¿debo creer en leyendas como esta?

Tenebra y Luminia, las dos espadas legendarias que deberían seguir en aquel monte, abandonadas a su suerte por un caballero legendario muchos años atrás, por no decir que siglos. Pero lo más relevante es lo que estaba leyendo, para ella ahora todo tenía lógica, absolutamente todo lo relacionado y era confuso.

—Es poco probable que sigan ahí de todos modos. Los caballeros querrían las espadas, ¿no?

Cerró el libro, no había más que hacer. Además… ¿por qué estaba tan interesada en eso? Eran dos espadas, ella ni siquiera era fanática de las armas pero estaba ese dato interesante que involucraba al Árbol Legendario.

—Sasuke y Naruto…

No pudo evitar hacer una comparación entre esos dos chicos, en efecto, Naruto sería Luminia y Sasuke Tenebra.

Aprovechó el lugar en donde estaba para acercarse a leer un libro que semanas antes había llamado su atención "Las Islas del Eco". Sakura entrecerró los ojos, algo había escuchado de eso, un archipiélago escondido en el mar, rodeado de seres misteriosos. Pero según sabía su verdadero enigma no era ese, sino la magia que albergaba.

—Magia pura…—Sus ojos jades brillaron al leer el párrafo introductorio del libro.

 _"_ _Solo aquellos que lo han visto todo pueden descubrir las islas del eco, donde solo magia existe"_

Su curiosidad era tal que siguió leyendo tan rápido como podía, había cosas que no coincidían y es que, ¿por qué eran llamadas "Las Islas del Eco"? eso no sonaba coherente.

Se levantó de su asiento, y miró de lejos al pequeño gnomo quién no había dejado de mirarla.

—¿Pasa algo niña?—Za'mir se sintió descubierto.

—No realmente.

Sakura nunca se había sentido incómoda frente al guardián, pero últimamente lo notaba más al pendiente de lo que leía y de lo que no. Incluso si se levantaba de su asiento para admirar el paisaje que se vislumbraba desde la ventana.

Pudo apreciar las montañas a lo lejos y los árboles incluso parecían más verdes y más grandes que antes.

¿Por qué nunca había salido de los confines de Konoha? Claro, solo a Crisol. Pero ese pueblo estaba muy cerca así que no contaba.

—¿En qué piensas niña?

Sakura trató de tranquilizarse, Za'mir estaba siendo amable, y era su deber como guardián vigilar que nada se saliera de control, además era obvio que los élite sospecharan de una niña como ella, tan curiosa hacia el mundo. Era algo bastante normal.

—Pienso que el paisaje es hermoso, diferente a otros días. Creo que debe haber muchas cosas interesantes en el exterior.

—Así es niña, el mundo exterior guarda muchos secretos.

Sakura no entendió del todo eso y quiso indagar pero el pequeño gnomo había regresado a su lugar y ahora parecía realmente ocupado en su propio trabajo.

—Quizá…

Una pequeña voz en su interior le decía que debía atreverse a ver más allá, descubrir nuevos horizontes.

—Es obvio que no podría ir nunca a las Islas del Eco—dijo con pesar en voz muy baja—, nadie sabe dónde están y suena más a una leyenda que algo real. Sin embargo, si acaso existen me gustaría estar ahí.

Una efímera idea llegó hasta su cabeza.

—Puede que nunca conozca esas islas pero, ¿y si la historia de las espadas es cierta?

Se sobresaltó, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Si aquella historia sí era real no solo conocería más allá de los muros de Konoha, sino que sus amigos tendrían las espadas legendarias y los ayudaría a cumplir su sueño.

—Digo muchas tonterías de cualquier manera—Seguía hablando con ella misma—, es obvio que Hiruzen-sama les quitaría las espadas, además deben ser muy pesadas.

¿Y si no lo hacía? Debía parar a su voz interna.

Mas no lo hizo. Sabía que desobedecer las leyes de la Iglesia Numen era un pecado, y que posiblemente y si Chiyo-sama se enteraba le iría muy mal.

Afortunadamente, la tercera campanada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

La calle estaba vacía, y es que nadie salía cuando los grillos cantaban y el cielo se encontraba estrellado. Trajo consigo una capa que la cubría por completo, sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes.

Cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo hacia atrás por si acaso alguien la seguía, por suerte ningún alma estaba entre los callejones que atravesaban el mercado. Decir que no tenía miedo era poco, cuando había sol podía cruzar ese pasaje tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían pero era muy diferente estando a ciegas con la escasa luz de la luna. Y peor todavía con el miedo de ser seguida.

Solo esperaba que Naruto no tachara su idea de alocada, a final de cuentas él saldría beneficiado en esa expedición.

"Y Sasuke…"

Su pensamiento se rompió al recordar el odio que reflejaron sus ojos hacia casi dos semanas. Pudo sentirlo, él la aborrecía y por un instante creyó que ese chico de doce años la mataría, lo cual, no faltaba decirlo era un pecado, el máximo pecado que una persona podía cometer a ojos de la Iglesia Numen, violando una de sus leyes.

—No matarás al prójimo.

Repitió en voz alta para no olvidar ese mandato, aunque a veces creía que sus leyes eran muy absurdas y contradictorias.

—Como si la iglesia no matara a los traidores, ¿ellos si pueden y las personas normales no?

Mas no era tiempo de divagaciones, debía seguir caminando, por suerte y visualizaba el cuartucho en donde vivían sus amigos.

Respingó su nariz al sentir como sus pies se llenaban de lodo, algo bastante incómodo.

Miró la puerta de madera mientras seguía parada sobre el fango, ¿realmente se atrevía a tocar y contarle a Naruto sus planes? Sabía que no estaba siendo racional, que posiblemente fuera una locura. Pero durante varios días la idea de escapar y conocer más allá de Konoha la intranquilizó. No podía dormir y de manera constante trató de quitarse esos pensamientos, se sentía sucia por su rebeldía, pero no había más opciones, sin esas espadas Naruto y Sasuke estaban condenados a una vida miserable y sin oportunidades. No había ninguna esperanza de que ellos fueran a Fromsturne y ella mejor que ellos lo sabía, no bastaba con que día y noche se la pasaran talando el árbol, no bastaban sus esfuerzos. Y eso la destruía por dentro y la hacía sentir muy impotente dado que lo único que hacía por ellos era llevarles el alimento del día a día. No podía ayudarles a talar ya que sólo sería un estorbo, además ni ellos en todos los años que habían transcurrido desde su tarea sagrada habían talado algo significativo. Pero por supuesto que no tenía el corazón como para romperles sus ilusiones. Así que el único camino que quedaba —o al menos el único posible— era el de pecar. No fue muy difícil escapar del orfanato. Pero debía apresurarse, si Shizune por mera casualidad se atrevía a despertarse antes corría un gran riesgo, uno que le atormentaba. De momento no quería pensar en las consecuencias, su plan se resumía a que ella se culparía, si la condenaban de pecadora por mentir sería a ella. Nadie sabría que las espadas —si es que existían— estaban en manos de sus amigos. Ella asumiría toda culpa, estaba decidida a ello.

Desde esa lectura en la biblioteca supo que las cosas debían de ser de ese modo y que no había más alternativa para triunfar y sobre todo para vivir.

Caminó a través del fango, sintiéndose un poco asqueada, pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora estaba frente a la puerta, qué fácil sería tocar. Sin embargo era consiente que era muy noche y que si acaso tenía muy mala suerte, ellos ya estarían profundamente dormidos. Suspiró y deseó que todo saliera de la mejor manera.

Su mano se movió automáticamente hacia la puerta y dio pequeños toques, esperando no llamar mucho la atención. Pasaron algunos segundos que para ella se hicieron eternos hasta que se abrió la puerta, dejando ver dos ojos azules asomándose curiosos.

—¿Sakura-chan?—Estaba adormilado, claramente se le notaba en la voz. Pero más que eso estaba sorprendido.

—Hola Naruto, perdón por venir a estas horas—Juntó sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia, sus padres le habían inculcado que esa era una seña que se debía hacer cuando querías pedir disculpas.

—Oh, no hay problema—Le restó importancia—, por favor, pasa.

Aquella era la primera vez que Sakura entraba y a decir verdad no había muchas cosas: Una vela encendida arriba de una mesa y dos camas. Ah, y un penetrante olor a humedad. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el umbral de la puerta, a continuación su capa fue dejada en el suelo.

Naruto la miraba embobado, Sakura era una niña muy especial. Su corazón se aceleraba un poco, mas se sentía tonto, se suponía él era un chico de once años, era absurdo sentirse de esa manera, una manera muy peculiar cuando ella estaba cerca.

—¿Por qué siempre te cubres el cabello, Sakura-chan?

—Es una costumbre, las niñas debemos traer un velo o una capa cubriéndonos casi todo el tiempo, a excepción de cuando estamos en una casa. Se supone en el hogar estamos más seguras y esto—señaló la capa—es como un ente sobreprotector.

—No me digas que eso tiene poderes mágicos—dijo inocente—, tal vez eso pueda salvarte de algo, úsalo.

Sakura rió.

—Créeme, no creo que un velo haga la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. De cualquier manera, gracias por dejarme pasar.

—Uh, no hay de qué. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Cómo decirle que tenía una idea bastante buena y arriesgada en mente? Su voz no salía por miedo, tal vez Naruto no confiara en sus intenciones ella estaba convencida de que si esas espadas existían y si ellos eran capaces de tomarlas tendrían una posibilidad, una entre muchas de tener una espada real porque era testigo más que nadie que ellos anhelaban ir a Fromsturne a esa legendaria Academia, y como su amiga los apoyaría.

"¿Aunque sea un pecado?" Su voz interna no la dejaba en paz, ni cuando tenía el valor de hacer las cosas.

"No es un pecado, ¡shannaro! Es simplemente una aventura, no es un pecado, no es un pecado, no lo es…"

—¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

—Ah… Bueno sí, lo siento creo que estoy un poco confundida.

—¿Qué es lo que te o…?

—Lo siento Naruto pero debo decirlo, hay algo que quiero que Sasuke y tú tengan pero para ello debemos viajar un poco.

—¿V-Viajar? ¿Estás diciéndome que saldremos de Konoha?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. ¿En serio estaba hablando a Sakura hablar así? ¿a la chica más responsable que conocía? Aquello debía ser una broma, o tal vez estaba poseída.

—Bueno sí, no es como si escapáramos o algo así, simplemente saldremos por menos de tres días, ¡lo prometo! No es muy lejos el lugar en donde iremos, lo prometo.

—¿Y qué es lo que encontraremos?—Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y a Sakura sintió su corazón palpitar con más fuerza, ella debía hacerlo por ellos, necesitaban esas espadas.

—A las espadas legendarias, Luminia y Tenebra. Y no sólo eso Naruto hay algo más.

"Tonta Sakura, ¿crees en las leyendas de verdad?"

—¿Qué es?

—Sasuke y tú han intentado por años cortar el árbol legendario con esa hacha sin embargo es imposible, nunca lo conseguirían.

—¿De qué hablas Sakura? ¡Hemos cortado algunos calyx! Nos hemos esforzado un montón y…

—Pero no es el tipo de arma, déjame me explico, ¿cómo empezar? Bueno, necesito que… Espera, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

—Él ha salido como siempre, no tarda en llegar.

—Yo… Necesito contarles a ustedes sobre lo que descubrí en la biblioteca.

—¿Que es una bibiot...¿o cómo era?

—Bi-blio-te-ca. Una biblioteca es un lugar que alberga muchos libros, en este caso, Konoha tiene una dentro del Palacio Real. Solo los aprendices a sacerdotes o Zamurak van ahí.

—Wow, eres súper importante entonces.

—Para nada, sino que mi padre era un gran mago entonces bueno, debo seguir sus pasos y como estoy destinada a ser sacerdotisa o Zamurak…

—Ya veo, ¿y cómo es una biblioteca?

—Verás, es un lugar enorme, los libros están acomodados en grandes libreros hechos de pino. Cuando entras a ese lugar puedes olerlo y te relajas. Las paredes están decoradas con oro y hasta arriba en el centro hay una lámpara enorme en forma de araña. Hay de todo tipo de libros, desde cuentos hasta las leyes de cada uno de los países que forman el Universo. Hay incluso escobas flotantes.

—¿Escobas flotantes? ¡Wow! ¡Sigue por favor!

—Bueno, en realidad ese lugar una vez que lo pisas puedes sentir la magia entrar por tus poros. Es una sensación única, algo así como un recinto sagrado. ¿Has entrado a una Iglesia?—Naruto se sintió un poco molesto, ¿por qué todo mundo le recordaba que jamás había ido a una Iglesia? Ya estaba acostumbrado a la mirada de asombro que ponían después de responder que no y al decírselo a Sakura ella sólo se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos—. Bien es algo así, ¿uh? espero sea específica. Puedes encontrar mesas color violeta para estudiar y leer cómodamente, nunca puedes sacar un libro de ahí y tampoco puedes usar tu propia magia ahí eso está en contra de las leyes a menos que tú registres tu libro con Za'mir.

—¿Quién es Za'mir?

—Él es un pequeño gnomo cuyo deber es ser el guardián de la biblioteca, ¡debe ser un trabajo muy pesado! Lo reconocerías porque es un pequeño gnomo, apenas y cabe en la palma de tu mano, tienes ojos muy grandes y siempre viste muy formal.

—Ahm—Naruto observaba como Sakura hablaba y hablaba sin parar, eso era bueno, claro que sí, sin embargo él tenía una verdadera curiosidad por las escobas flotantes o eso había dicho ella, ¿no?—. ¿Entonces quién controla las escobas flotantes?

—Ah, bueno. Esa es una excelente pregunta. Incluso en la Iglesia los sumos sacerdotes y guardianes están ahí velando por la seguridad, algo así sucede. Son personas que tienen esa Tarea Sagrada y ellos sí pueden usar su magia. Así como tú y Sasuke se les encomendó talar el Árbol Legendario, ellos tienen la tarea de cuidar los libros por siempre. Por ello se transforman en escobas, aunque algunas veces me tocó verlos en forma de gnomos.

—¡Dios! Todo lo que me cuentas suena sacado de un cuento, ¿me juras que es real?

—Lo juro, quizá algún día...

—No, no me interesaría ser Zamurak. Ya sabes que quiero ser, así que dudo que algún día pueda ir a semejante lugar.

—Lo sé—Su sonrisa desapareció, era más que obvio que estaba haciendo lo correcto, debía decirle—, en verdad necesito decirles lo que sé sobre el Árbol Legendario.

—Me parece ridículo que nuestra hacha no pueda contra eso, ¡de verdad! Somos fuertes y hemos trabajado todos los días a todas horas, desde que el sol se pone hasta que se oculta. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una espada legendaria tale el árbol legendario?

—Es porque son objetos sagrados Naruto.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había leído.

—Verás, un objeto sagrado nunca es hecho por el hombre y solo puedes vencer algo muy fuerte con ello, no con algo creado por un forjador de armas o algo por el estilo, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Estás queriendo decir que las espadas legendarias no fueron hechas por humanos?

—En efecto, son… son almas. No he logrado descubrir quién pero un Dios lo suficientemente poderoso creó esas espadas…

"En algún tiempo, en la primera época antes de las montañas verdes y los valles prósperos un rey encontró dos espadas en el camino a una expedición al río Ho, al ver aquellas bellezas les pidió a sus caballeros llevar las espadas hacia el primer reino humano Dalaran.

Los valles eran secos, y el clima tan caliente que nada crecía. Sin embargo el Rey había tenido visiones acerca de un mundo mejor, donde Dalaran sería la capital de todos los reinos humanos, donde los enemigos se inclinarían ante su pueblo y la victoria siempre sería de ellos hasta la eternidad.

Años después el rey tuvo dos hijos. Físicamente el mayor tenía cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su rostro siempre parecía imperturbable y desde niño mostró signos de ser un gran gladiador para su pueblo, el primero en blandir armas y el último en retirarse de batalla. Infortunadamente el hijo menor del rey no era así, desde niño había sido enfermizo, y pocas veces salía de su habitación. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules como el cielo, le temía a la guerra y era el primero en predicar la paz y decir que las peleas debían solucionarse con palabras y era el último en darse por vencido en sus ideales.

El reino era próspero y pronto el clima empezó a sonreírles. El rey pidió que labraran en letras de oro "La luz siempre sonríe a los justos" para que el pueblo de Dalaran nunca olvidara sus orígenes de escases.

Mas ese progreso no siempre duró, y existieron tiempos de guerra. El Rey mandó a su hijo mayor en combate y le entregó una de las espadas que se encontraron en aquella expedición muchos años atrás.

—Esta espada será tuya, señal de que un día fuimos un pueblo nómada que lo único que tenía era un río a muchos calyx de distancia. Hijo mío, esta espada será señal de tu fortaleza inquebrantable, comanda a las fuerzas y ganaremos esta batalla.

—¿Qué hay de mi hermano padre?

—Él irá a batalla también.

—No sabe si quiera blandir una espada, es torpe y lento. Sería un estorbo.

—Hijo, tu hermano también es mi hijo y aunque ustedes dos sean diferentes los amo por igual. Es su obligación de él y tuya ganar esta batalla por Dalaran y por las futuras generaciones.

El reino de la oscuridad eran sus enemigos, criaturas enormes con cuerpos grises marchaban hacia Dalaran, con armas rudimentarias. Sin embargo ahí estaba el príncipe con una espada tan grande que incluso cegaba a sus propios soldados.

Aquel día, Dalaran se vio manchada de sangre. Las cabezas rodaban y lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de batalla y de dolor de aquellos quienes morían por un pueblo y el futuro del reino humano. Los del reino de la oscuridad tenían ventaja, su ejército era tan grande que poco podían hacer los humanos.

Estuvieron a punto de rendirse, incluso el hijo mayor había soltado la espada. Ya no quedaba más por lo cual luchar, el reino caería y sobre ellos se cerniría la desgracia y la fatalidad de Dalaran, el pueblo construido sobre estepas secas, donde lo único próspero era un río a miles de calyx de distancia, el río Ho.

—¡Ustedes se creen superiores a nosotros!

Esa era la voz del hijo menor, aquel muchacho de piel pálida y cabello blanco se acercó con su caballo. Tenía la otra espada que el rey se había encontrado aquel día, sin embargo nunca la había desenvainado.

—No podemos dejarnos vencer por este Reino, el futuro depende de nosotros señores. Ellos no pueden derrotarnos.

—Estúpido hermano menor, ¿estás consiente de que esta es una guerra? No estamos hablando de uno de tus tontos tratados de paz, esto es real y no hay nada que podamos hacer. La muerte ha caído sobre nosotros y nuestro destino quizá estaba trazado así desde que vinimos a estas Tierras. Nunca debimos venir aquí…

—¿Y quedarnos por siempre vagando por el mundo? No hermano, yo te aseguro que sobre esta Tierra habrá prosperidad y un día todos reconocerán a Dalaran como una capital prospera y si un día cae, recordaremos que sobre estas mismas tierras nuestros hermanos dieron la vida por nuestro futuro.

—Es el fin de toda esperanza, no hay nada que puedas hacer tú.

Todos pensarían que era el final. Los pocos sobrevivientes miraron al hijo menor y en él vieron algo distinto al mayor, quizá era la luz que irradiaba a su alrededor y las palabras de aliento, la delicadeza de tratar a las personas. Todos en el reino sabían que los hermanos eran tan opuestos como el sol y la luna, mientras uno buscaba la guerra él otro siempre desearía la paz.

El menor miró al cielo, mientras escuchaba el sonido del grito de guerra de los enemigos, confiaba en que sus plegarias llegarían. Él había sido un chico que siempre había vivido detrás de su habitación, siempre en cama con fuerza débil, sin embargo su tiempo lo había gastado en la invención de un arma poderosa, más que una espada: La magia.

"Reveno no quietus"

De repente, la tierra pareció moverse, y los sacudió por completo. El cielo oscureció y Dalaran emergió de su propia meseta formándose una gran colina, tan alta que las criaturas y bestias salvajes de los del Reino de la Oscuridad no pudieron hacer nada.

Habían vencido, contra todo pronóstico.

Los preparativos no se hicieron esperar, todo mundo quería conocer al "Menor" Hijo del Rey de Dalaran y el salvador de sus Tierras, el hombre que no usó su espada, el que siempre se quedó orando esperando la paz interna. Todo el mundo lo elogió e hicieron templos en su honor, el mundo supo de la grandeza y esa hazaña. Pronto, los primeros discípulos quisieron saberlo todo, esa cosa llamada magia y ellos serían los primeros Zamurak que el mundo ha visto, pronto esos aprendices se convertirían en los cuatro magos. Yo soy uno de ellos, Maruak el sabio y soy quien da testimonio de esta historia que no es una leyenda es una verdad absoluta que todos deberían saber.

Mas no todas las historias tienen un final feliz, y esta no será la excepción. Mientras todos adorábamos al "Menor" por sus hazañas y su valentía nos olvidábamos de aquel hombre que nos había enseñado a usar la espada y el arco como símbolo de nuestra fortaleza física, "El Mayor" sintió resentimiento y celos de su hermano, se lo hizo saber al ya anciano Rey y él le dijo:

—Hijo mío, tú eres mi hijo y eso nunca va a cambiar. Tú sabes ganarte a la gente por la fuerza, sin embargo tu hermano lo hace desde el corazón. Siempre fueron tan opuestos, y lo sabes…

—Tú también lo apoyas, todo el mundo ve a mi hermano como el gran salvador, ¿y qué hay de mí? Yo los llevé a la victoria mucho antes que él, yo soy el próximo Rey de Dalaran.

—Hijo mío, eres demasiado precipitado, de sabiduría y paciencia no tienes un poco. Creí que con el tiempo tu soberbia te haría ver las cosas de modo diferente. Me equivoqué, no has cambiado ni un poco, ah, hijo mío lo siento tanto.

"El Mayor" entendió que su padre ya no lo miraba con los mismos ojos. Fue entonces que algo surgió en su interior, un sentimiento pesado y oscuro. Poco se supo de él, había desaparecido de la vista de todos y entre el pueblo se inventó el mito de que él se había suicidado. Puede que ni yo siendo Maruak el sabio sepa que sucedió con "El Mayor" sin embargo y lo que puedo decir es que cierta noche, la paz que tanto trabajo nos había costado mantener se quebró.

"El Menor" había tenido descendencia y a la muerte del Rey, él fue el heredero. Sin embargo esa noche su hermano apareció después de tantos años de ausencia. Su mirada era diferente, su cabello era incluso más largo que la última vez mas era gris. Su piel estaba arrugada y tenía un brillo color rojo carmesí en sus ojos, algo similar a la sangre derramada en esa pelea en Dalaran. Yo lo supe, aquel hombre estaba corrompido, era una magia oscura lo que emanaba. Los guardianes del "Menor" lo mirábamos especulativos, esperando alguna señal de él.

Los dos desaparecieron del castillo. Ellos pelearon hasta el final, y esta vez y por primera vez "El Menor" usó su espada, los dos combatieron en contra suya. Uno queriéndolo entrar en razón y el otro en busca de venganza. Al final… la noche lloró la pérdida de un rey joven.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado, junto al de su hermano. Los dos tenían enterradas sus respectivas espadas. Nadie sabe exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, mi teoría es que prefirieron suicidarse antes que matarse el uno al otro. Nunca lo sabré, lo que es un hecho es que esas espadas fueron enterradas en la Montaña del Cruce, cerca del pequeño pueblo de Konoha. ¿Por qué ahí? Bueno, porque ninguno de los cuatro magos queríamos ser testigos de la cólera de esas espadas, en pocas palabras, esas armas eran legendarias y estoy convencido de que albergan un poder enorme. Tan grande que sería difícil controlarlo, nosotros las bautizamos como Luminia y Tenebra. La espada de la luz, perteneciente al hombre que siempre buscó la paz y la segunda espada como aquella que emite luz y donde se alimenta el odio, tal y como le pasó al "Mayor". Esta es la historia de dos espadas legendarias, cuyo origen es desconocido pero que al tratarse de objetos encontrados en el rio Ho puedo concluir que son divinas, ya que ese río fue nuestra bendición por muchos siglos, el único lugar donde había líquido fresco para nuestros cultivos.

Tal y como previó el "Menor" Dalaran prosperó y se convirtió en la montaña mágica, nosotros como los cuatro magos fuimos a todo el mundo a predicar sus enseñanzas, aquellos que tenían el don de ser Zamurak iban a Dalaran como la residencia oficial de quienes profesaban la magia blanca. Después de eso nada se supo de las espadas, creemos que Malytia —el gran dragón— se las quedó, puede que así haya sido. Porque sepan todos ustedes que los dragones pueden adquirir formas humanas, y Malytia es conocido como el dragón que todo lo quiere. Sin embargo no puedo afirmar que él se las haya quedado ya que muchos pueblos —incluido Konoha— quisieron hacerse de tal poder, quisieron esas espadas para su beneficio, la gente se inventó leyendas, por ejemplo, se dice que un conde se hizo de la espada pero que un día se convirtió en un ser oscuro, vaya uno a creer esas historias. He vivido mucho tiempo en el mundo y puedo decir que las leyendas tienen algo de verdad y algo de mentira, y que nunca debemos fiarnos de todo lo que se dice…"

,

,

,

—¿Naruto?

—Ah, lo siento. Es que esa historia me ha entusiasmado, la verdad es que no he oído antes de la Montaña del Cruce. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿dónde menciona al árbol Legendario?

—Sobre eso, hay otro libro que habla precisamente del árbol y desde luego de las espadas.

—Vaya, debes de leer mucho para saber todo esto.

—Bueno…

—¿Y de qué habla ese libro?

—No se alcanzaba a leer muy bien Naruto sólo que…

"La Iglesia Numen siempre nos ha protegido de todo mal. Es por ello que después de la segunda era aparecieron los grandes valles en todo el Universo. Dalaran había sido el reino que había prosperado y salido adelante. Con el tiempo la gente empezó a acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida, sin embargo y como en toda población las cosas se salieron de control, los niños ya no obedecían a sus padres, y los padres se peleaban entre sí. La Iglesia trató de solucionar eso y es por ello que rezaron a Numen para una solución pronta a su problema. Y llegó, en forma de un código… El código Índex.

El código Índex mencionaba sobre las tareas sagradas, todos debían cumplirlas y se asignaban llevando a bautizar al menor y así por los siglos de los siglos. Y por supuesto que debían ser eternas, por eso se crearon los objetos legendarios y Numen nos brindó con su gracia y cernió sobre el mundo aquellas reliquias, misiones imposibles que nunca tendrían un fin y serían repetitivas por los siglos de los siglos hasta el fin del mundo.

El Árbol Legendario, ubicado en las fronteras de Konoha es prueba de la majestuosidad de Numen, creado para nunca ser destruido lleno de una maldición, nadie podría cortarlo jamás salvo con las espadas legendarias que alguna vez portaron nuestros descendientes de Dalaran, nadie sabe dónde están y si acaso lo saben nunca lo dirían…"

—Uhm, bueno más que nada de esto quería hablar. En conclusión el Árbol Legendario puede ser cortado con Luminia. Esta misión será peligrosa Naruto pero será lo único que podrán hacer Sasuke y tú si en verdad quieren salir de Konoha e ir a Fromsturne.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué todo esto no era un cuento?

—¡Para nada! Hay una gran diferencia entre cuento y leyenda, la leyenda guarda algo de verdad y algo de fantasía en cambio el cuento es totalmente imaginario.

—Y yo qué pensaba que era lo mismo.

—Pues ya ves que no.

—¡Oye! ¿Y cómo se supone que iremos?

—Bueno, después de leer y anotar los datos más importantes consulté un libro de Mapas y podría decir que nos llevaría dos días en ir y venir hasta allá.

—Espera... ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Naruto!—dijo un poco enojada—, ¿alguna vez te he mentido?

—No, pero no es como si "Sakura-la chica que no rompe ni un plato" hiciera esto. Suena más a algo que haría yo, ¿estás consiente de que si se enteran de esto podrían hacernos algo malo?

—Lo sé, es peligroso y más por la ausencia de días sin duda ellos se darán cuenta pero a veces debemos correr riesgos.

De nuevo esa voz interna, ¿qué tan difícil era escuchar sus propios pensamientos? Si la Iglesia se enteraba de que tres chicos se salieron de Konoha sin la previa autorización del Rey serían acusados de traición y abandono. Y eso era un pecado lo viera por donde lo viera, sin embargo si no hacían eso el árbol legendario siempre quedaría ahí sin poder ser cortado.

—¡Bien! Entonces deberíamos ir desde ya, no hay que perder ni un instante más Sakura-chan, estoy seguro de que allá afuera el mundo debe ser hermoso.

¿Lo era? ¿El mundo podía ser más que una simple frontera de piedra? No miró a Naruto a los ojos, en cambio bajó su mirada y tocó el borde de su vestido sintiéndose extraña, encontrándose entre un punto medio entre lo que quería hacer y lo que las Leyes dictaban.

—¿Ir a dónde?

Los dos voltearon y por el sonido de la voz supieron quién era.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Hice una pregunta.

—¡Oe Sasuke! Te perdiste la mejor historia del mundo y estamos a nada de protagonizar esa historia, ¡de verdad!

La poca luz de la Luna se filtraba por la ventana ocasionando que la visibilidad no fuera muy buena, aunque Sasuke tenía una visión más aguda que ellos.

—No me interesa saberlo.

—Sasuke-kun, fuiste quién preguntó a donde iríamos—dijo Sakura con cierta confusión en su voz—, tienes que venir con nosotros.

Él entró sin más, azotando la puerta de madera detrás de sí y dejando una hogaza de pan sobre la mesa. Ciertamente no le interesaba que estaban planeando Naruto y Sakura pero la duda le hacía mella, ¿sería algo interesante? No quería mostrar entusiasmo, de lo contrario ellos lo sabrían y lo molestarían y no era algo que estuviera en sus planes.

—"Hola, buenas noches"—Ironizó Naruto—"¿cómo te ha ido mejor amigo?" Bien, Sasuke gracias por preguntar eres muy lindo. ¿Sabías que Sakura está entre nosotros?, "oh, claro Naruto es un honor" ¡Deja de estar en silencio _teme_!

—¿Qué haces aquí exactamente, Sakura?

No se sentía bien que Sasuke se dirigiera a ella de esa manera, y aunque él no le hubiera respondido ninguna de sus interrogantes anteriores tenía la pequeña ilusión de que le dijera algo menos brusco.

—Sasuke...

—Sakura y yo nos vamos a una gran misión, y dado que tú no muestras ni un mínimo interés nosotros sí iremos.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—N-Naruto no…

Ninguno de los dos se percató de cuando Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y cómo alzo su ceja, por supuesto que estaba molesto y no entendía bien el origen de esa emoción. No tenía interés eso era muy cierto, pero el hecho de que Naruto diera por hecho de que _él_ no los acompañara _a donde quiera que fueran_ le irritaba un poco.

Así que a zancadas se acercó a donde estaba Naruto y lo miró frente a frente, de forma amenazadora.

—Lamento decirte que no puedes Naruto, tenemos una Tarea Sagrada por si lo has olvidado.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior ¡pero claro! ¿por qué había sido tan tonta? Era obvio que no podían abandonar las tareas sagradas tan repentinamente, una cosa era salir de Konoha —lo cual ya era bastante peligroso— como para fallar en una Tarea Sagrada, ese sería un pecado igual de terrible que el de abandonar la aldea.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido Sasuke-teme! Esto nos ayudara a terminar nuestra Tarea Sagrada, y por mi parte quiero correr el riesgo.

—¿Y a todo esto qué te importan nuestros asuntos Sakura?—Se dirigió a ella fulminándola—. Finalmente es nuestra vida y nosotros sabemos qué hacemos con ella. Dedícate a aprender a agarrar una espada, en vez de preocuparte por los demás.

—¡Eres detestable! A mí me importa Naruto y también... me importas tú.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras

—¡Tonto!

Naruto movía su cabeza cada que uno de sus amigos decía algo. Cuando Sasuke hablaba volteaba a ver a Sakura y viceversa. Jamás la había visto tan enojada.

—Qué tontería, hagan lo que quieran—dijo Sasuke.

—¡Silencio!

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?

—¿Pueden dejar de discutir por un momento? Por favor…

—De nuevo estás llorando—Murmuró Sasuke para sí—, ¿siempre debes de hacer algo para llamar la atención, molestia?

—¡Shannaro! Esto es demasiado, partiremos al amanecer. Nos vemos cuando salga el Sol en el Árbol Legendario.

—¡Sakura, espera!

Naruto recibió el golpe de la puerta pegando contra su rostro. Había olvidado que la pequeña Sakura a veces podía ser un poco _muy_ agresiva.

—¿Qué se supone que pasó?

—¡Vaya! Hasta que el idiota pregunta algo, ya cuando Sakura se fue. Deberías tener un poco más de tacto, ella nos está ayudando y tú maldito tonto lo único que haces es ser como un arma filosa.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan chillona y molesta.

—Pues antes de parlotear deberías pensar algo ¿o es que tu cabeza es tan pequeña?

—No como la tuya, tonto.

—¡Teme!

—¡Dobe!

* * *

 **N/A** Agradezco profundamente a Ashabi por seguir leyendo este fic, y a todas las personas que lo han leído. Este capítulo ha sido largo por varios motivos entre los que destaca la inspiración que siento en este fic, por que es de fantasía y por que quiero compensar el tiempo en el que no publiqué nada.

Un aviso muy importante, es muy probable que no haya actualización la semana entrante, así que esperemos que el día 13 de agosto o 17 de agosto tengamos un nuevo capítulo y es que como se darán cuenta este fic es largo, y me requiere más tiempo. Un capítulo de La Corona y la Espada equivale a aproximadamente tres de cualquier fic que escriba.

Sin más por el momento. Espero su review en verdad, me gustaría saber que piensan de esta historia y si hay algo que quisieran agregar. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

"Los reviews son mi pequeño pago, me motivan muchísimo créanlo o no"


	6. Una nueva vida

**(6)**

 **Parte I**

 **Capítulo VI: Una nueva vida**

"—¿Sabes que hay en la oscuridad?

—Pues… oscuridad—Había respondido en tono serio. Como sabiéndolo todo.

—Es verdad pequeño hermano, es verdad.

Sasuke miraba desde su habitación como su madre platicaba con la duquesa de Washabi. Aquella señora se decía era la más rica de la región. Y qué decir de la pequeña niña que siempre la acompañaba, Niko Washabi. Tendría tal vez su edad, lo cierto es que la niña tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules. A Sasuke le gustaba mirarla, lo que no sabía es que ese era el último día que la vería.

Pronto, ya no veía a Niko, sino a dos chicos, uno de cabello rubio y otra chica de cabello rosa. Se suponía que la tercera persona que les ayudaría en su Tarea Sagrada sería un chico, de gran fuerza e inteligencia. No una niña que se asustaba y que por sobre todas las cosas tenía un color de cabello que era por demás irritante.

—Hermano, hermano.

Sasuke lo miró con horror. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría para dejar de verlo? Lo odiaba, joder. Ver aquel semblante tan serio y esos labios llenos de sangre. Su corazón latió frenético una vez más.

—No escapes esta vez, después de todo ellos pueden tener la razón y tú no porque sigues siendo débil. ¿Quieres que desaparezcan como la duquesa? ¿Quieres que mueran como papá y mamá?

…"

Sakura iba caminando de camino al orfanato refunfuñando, ella no tenía la culpa del eterno mal humor de Sasuke. Lo apreciaba, sí. Pero esa actitud suya de niño egoísta y caprichudo era intolerable, además, no olvidaba lo que había sucedido esa mañana cuando él sacó su espada. Y eso la hacía sentir todavía más humillada, porque cuando estaba con Sasuke todo se iba al demonio. Por más que trataba de ser su amiga no lo conseguía, con Naruto todo era fácil, él en ocasiones le quitaba su paciencia por su poco intelecto pero eso lo hacía único y al final lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera, en cambio Sasuke era todo un caso. Primero ella trataba de hablarle y él la ignoraba olímpicamente y si acaso lograba dirigirle la palabra se portaba cortante, como si su presencia le incomodara. Después Naruto llegaba con ella y ella platicaba y Sasuke se ponía como loco, ella salía herida en el proceso o discutía con él, tal y como había pasado una vez más, finalmente Sasuke se resignaba y la ignoraba. Un círculo que Sakura comenzaba a odiar. Frunció el ceño al acercarse al orfanato.

—¡Oh, genial!—pensó—, posiblemente Shizune me regañe y me castigue y todos los planes se vendrán abajo.

Observó y fue entonces que supo qué hacer. Bastaba con trepar un árbol y subir a la ventana que daba al pasillo aledaño a su recamara, de ahí, se iría gateando y entraría a su recamara sin mayor problema.

Mas el dilema radicaba en que ella jamás había trepado un árbol, y qué decir de su actividad física. Ella no tenía esas habilidades, posiblemente para Naruto o Sasuke fuera sencillo trepar un árbol pero Sakura siempre se había dedicado a los libros, estar encerrada en una habitación. Sintió miedo, pero era la única manera de no ser descubierta. Tomó aire, inhaló y exhaló. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el velo que usaba en su cabello ya que pretendía usarlo para subir. Lo primero que hizo fue extender la tela y hacer un estilo de cuerda, acto seguido con su mano izquierda tomó un extremo, lo pasó por el otro lado para que llegara a su mano derecha. Después de ello se inclinó hacia adelante y sus pies quedaron a pocos calyx del piso.

—¡Un poco más!—gritó su parte interior.

Poco a poco iba subiendo a través del árbol, sin embargo cuando ya llevaba poco más de la mitad la fuerza de sus brazos la engañó e hizo que resbalara unos cuantos calyx.

Se maldijo a sí misma pero lo volvió a intentar.

Agitada, trato de hacerse aire. Con la manga de su blusón se limpió las gotas de sudor que comenzaron a aparecer. Sentía su cara arder por el esfuerzo, pero ya estaba cerca, de hecho la ventana estaba frente a ella, simplemente debía saltar desde aquella rama hasta la ventana.

—Bien, aquí vamos...

Contó mentalmente hasta diez, balanceándose de atrás a adelante para agarrar impulso. Saltó, mas estuvo a punto de caer, por suerte su mano derecha logró agarrar del dintel de la ventana.

—Genial...—Cerró los ojos, sabía que si veía hacia abajo, la sensación de miedo aumentaría.

Trato de estirar su brazo izquierdo lo más que pudo sin embargo algo no dejaba que ella pudiera moverse con total agilidad.

—¡Tonta espada!

Meneó la cabeza, ahora sí que estaba pérdida. Podía soportar un par de minutos estar agarrada del dintel, pero no lo soportaría por más tiempo.

Su única mano disponible llegó hasta sus caderas. La espada pesaba, y su mano lo sabía. Sintió que se iba a venir abajo, mas logró desenvainarla provocando un logro extraordinario. En condiciones normales no sería capaz de realizar tal hazaña. Así que sin hacer mucha barulla de su logro trató de enterrar la espada en el dintel, de esa manera por lo menos podría sostenerse mejor. Ya no contaba con aquel velo que le había ayudado para lograr subir, contaba con un intelecto que en esos momentos solo ayudaba para crear un plan, una destreza física muy escondida y por supuesto una espada que apenas y podía usar.

—¡Genial!—Sonrió para sí misma—. Ahora, solo falta subir todo mi cuerpo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía pavor a caer, aunque la altura no fuera muy alta. Trato de levantarse, asemejándose a un movimiento de barras, pero su muñeca que estaba apoyada sobre el dintel comenzaba a doler.

—Un poco más...

Logró que una de sus manos tocará el piso de aquel pasillo, solamente faltaba meter tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo. No podía creer que estaba haciendo aquello, si en la mañana le hubieran dicho que treparía un árbol para llegar a un segundo piso les hubiera dicho mentirosos.

Finalmente logró colocar su otro brazo al piso. Sus piernas y su cuerpo seguían colgando, cualquier movimiento o distracción causarían que resbalara. Tomó aire por enésima vez y se arrastró.

Sintió el piso frío, y una sensación de alivio la embriagó. Ahora solo quedaba un pequeño detalle, lograr desenterrar la espada del dintel. Pero eso no le tomó más de un minuto. Una vez que logró su misión, caminó de puntitas hacia su recamara, se suponía que ya debía estar dormida.

Tenía intriga sobre la hora, podía calcularla mediante como estaba el cielo o escuchando el sonido de las campanadas de la Iglesia Verum, ubicada en el corazón de Konoha, a pocas calles del orfanato.

Se echó a su cama, sintiendo una molestia en su muñeca que no le tomó mucha importancia. Sólo se dedicó a mirar el techo confundida y frustrada. Era más que obvio que no podría conciliar el sueño, ya había quedado en un acuerdo y no podía cambiar nada. Se verían al amanecer y de ahí estaba segura que las cosas cambiarían para siempre. No podía decir con certeza si para bien o para mal. Solo cambiarían y como todo, eso le aterraba.

Le diría a Shizune que Naruto y Sasuke se enfermaron, era posible que ella le creyera. No era tan estricta como Chiyo en ese aspecto, así que por ese lado ya tenía las cosas solucionadas. Tenía menos de tres días para ir al viaje más riesgoso de su vida, y era ella quién los conduciría. No quería ser pesimista, pero en el peor de los casos, los acusarían de alta traición y los matarían en la plaza central, por supuesto que los Caballeros de la Integridad serían los causantes de eso, ellos eran temerarios y no se tocarían el corazón.

Sakura de repente, comenzó a tener visiones. Desde niña que no las tenía, y ese era su gran secreto, el poder ver ese tipo de cosas, pequeñas escenas del futuro. Así fue como predijo la muerte de su madre y también la de su padre. Por ese motivo odiaba tanto las espadas.

—No ahora, por favor.

Comenzó a sollozar y empezó a juntar sus manos, tenía mucho miedo al fracaso. Si acaso la leyenda era mentira, no solo quedaría como una tonta frente a aquellos chicos que tanto le importaban, sino que ocasionaría que sus sueños jamás se cumplieran, lo cual la destrozaría por completo. Si tenía mala suerte quería que todo recayera sobre su persona, y que ellos no salieran perjudicados de ninguna manera.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aquella mañana, el sol resplandeció con tanta luz que Naruto incluso sintió sus ojos arder. Se sentía nervioso y es que, era la primera vez que salía de Konoha. Era aventurarse a lo desconocido. Se recargó sobre el Árbol Legendario y respiró con profundidad, en cualquier momento Sakura llegaría y ambos emprenderían el mayor viaje —hasta ese momento— de sus vidas. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que quizá Sasuke pudiera llegar en cualquier momento ya que su mejor amigo era un ser curioso aunque por desgracia no demostraba sus emociones, ni siquiera frente a él.

La adrenalina había hecho que se levantara muchísimo más temprano que de costumbre, sus orbes azules tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz del Sol. Acto seguido y después de disipar todos esos pensamientos se tronó el cuello y se estiró. Husmeó la habitación y se percató de la ausencia de Sasuke, así que supuso que tal vez habría ido a la herrería, o quizá a comprar algo de comida, aunque esa opción la veía poco viable.

Tomó su espada cobriza y la enfundó cerca de su pierna izquierda y mordisqueó un pan de la mesa. No pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación de masticar un pan duro y sin sabor, pero ¿qué más podría pedir? El panadero les regalaba el pan que sobraba de días pasados, no podían darse el lujo de comprar pan de linaza.

Tarareo una canción que solían tocar en las festividades anuales de Konoha. Saltó un par de veces y corrió sintiéndose libre, sin temor a nada. La vida le había dado golpes duros a muy temprana edad. Siempre quiso saber quiénes fueron sus padres y si en verdad habían muerto ya que, sabía de casos en los cuales los padres habían abandonado a sus hijos en busca de mejores condiciones. No podía decidirse a que aferrarse, si a la idea de que estaban muertos y que jamás sabría su apellido y si alguna vez fue amado o si sus padres todavía vivían en alguna parte del mundo. Pero quizá deseaba lo segundo, por lo menos así los conocería, sentiría enojo y rabia hacia ellos mas estaba convencido que lograría perdonarlos si así fuera el caso.

—¿Naruto?

Sintió como ella se agachaba y lo miraba con ternura.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

—Supongo llegué tarde. Lo lamento mucho, en verdad.

—¿Qué hora es?

Naruto abrió sus ojos, chocando así con los de Sakura. En algún momento se habría quedado dormido, no recordaba mucho, sólo pequeños recuerdos de lo que había sido su mañana y el sabor agrío de su boca le indicaba que efectivamente esas memorias eran reales y que había consumido ese pan.

—La octava, tuve que salir mintiéndole a Shizune, no me fue nada sencillo.

Sakura recordó con amargura como le tuvo que mentir a ella, a la persona que siempre había confiado en sus habilidades y en su persona.

—Supongo todo estará bien, ¿verdad?

—Así es Naruto, todo estará bien. Lo estará.

 _Tiene que estarlo…_

—Oye, a todo esto—Los dos comenzaron a caminar y Sakura asintió en señal de que lo estaba escuchando—, ¿Sasuke no llegó?

—¿Sasuke? Uh, ahora que lo mencionas no. Pensé llegarían juntos o una cosa así.

Para Sakura el hecho de que no estuviera Sasuke era más que evidente. Lo habría notado de inmediato.

—Confiaré en que quizá fue a la herrería de Reiki…

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—¿Crees que me odie?

—Claro que no, él es así. Bueno, quiero decir, él no es de los tipos que odien a las personas sólo por que sí. Lo recuerdo de antes, solía ser callado pero no frío, ni indiferente, sólo era un niño que no le agradaba hablar.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé, bueno… Puede que sí, todo sucedió una mañana cuando íbamos a nuestra Tarea Sagrada. Nos fuimos por el mismo camino, como todas las mañanas. Pero ese día pasó algo que no he podido olvidar.

—¿Qué fue?

—Esa mañana, un caballero de la integridad se acercó a nosotros.

 _E_ l cielo brillaba, el estómago de Naruto rugía con fuerza pero eso era algo natural. Habían rumores de que tal vez alguien los ayudaría en la Tarea Sagrada, no era como que le animara mucho. En el sentido de que ya estaba harto de falsas promesas.

—¿Crees que vaya a ser así?

Sasuke se había mantenido callado durante todo el camino, a menudo decía algo referente al clima, o como que el pan que habían comido estaba demasiado seco. Fuera de eso se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza o a entrecerrar los ojos. Con el tiempo Naruto se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de conversaciones, ya no le importaba si él era el protagonista de cada una de las conversaciones.

—Tal vez. ¿De qué manera alguien podría ayudarnos?

—No lo sé, espero que sea un chico muy fuerte, así seremos tres y podremos talar este árbol. ¿Lo imaginas? Los tres iríamos a la Academia, seríamos héroes. Pronto ya no nos mirarían con desdén, nos reconocerían, ¡de verdad! ansío ese día como no tienes idea.

—Yo también.

Aquello había salido de Sasuke como un suspiro, un deseo que pudiera ser lejano. Para Naruto aquello no tuvo mayor importancia. Siguieron caminando admirando el día, no fue consiente de en qué momento fue, que fueron interceptados.

Su corazón latió frenético, y el rugido de su estómago cesó. Pero las sensaciones que él sentía eran por mucho nada a comparación de las que vio en Sasuke. La tez de su amigo se tornó blanquizca, casi de un color cenizo. Sus brazos parecían dos cuerdas flojas, y por un momento le pareció ver miedo en esos ojos que siempre demostraban todo menos eso. Podría ver en ellos tristeza, soledad, enojo, hasta una pizca de alegría —tal vez— pero nunca miedo. No como lo vio ese día.

—¿Cambió? ¿De qué forma?—Preguntó Sakura con preocupación—,¿Qué fue lo que cambio?

Para Naruto, los recuerdos seguían llegando como si se tratara del día anterior.

Después de ver a su amigo como un muerto, se acercó con la esperanza de hacerlo entrar a la realidad. Sin embargo, aquél hombre lo apartó de su camino. Alto, con una armadura de color plateada y una larga espada envainada cerca de su pierna.

Lo que pasó a continuación, lo dejó con desesperación. Tal vez debió interrumpir aquella plática, o correr junto con Sasuke, lo cierto es, que desde lejos observó como se lo llevaba.

Parecían que hablaban, pero constantemente Sasuke bajaba la mirada. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, Sasuke no era sinónimo de debilidad ni de dejarse sorprender.

El hombre, así como llegó desapareció. Inmediatamente se acercó a su amigo para preguntarle con lujo de detalle qué demonios había ocurrido. La única contestación que obtuvo fue

—Y ese Naruto, es un Caballero de la Integridad.

A partir de ese momento, los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron un tinte rojizo, y poco a poco esa simpatía que tenía fue desapareciendo. Con el tiempo se volvió más indiferente y por más que trató conocer la verdad de ese día fue en vano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Sur, Sakura iba al frente con pasos temerosos y de vez en cuando volteaba hacía atrás para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Naruto y su pulgar levantado. Lo que le había contado acerca de Sasuke la dejó con una sensación amarga, los Caballeros de la Integridad eran crueles, la verdadera cuestión era sobre qué habría hecho Sasuke para ser visitado por uno.

Agradecía que él estuviera ahí con ella, de otra manera se sentiría más angustiada y no sería capaz siquiera de dar un paso más al frente.

Y estaban a calyx de llegar a la puerta de Konoha, atravesarla debería ser sencillo, claro si fueran comerciantes o si tuvieran el permiso del Rey para salir pero ese no era el caso.

—Bueno…—Sakura titubeó, realmente no había creído llegar tan lejos.

—¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?

Naruto detuvo su andar, al percatarse de que ella también lo hizo.

—No sé cómo atravesaremos esa puerta. No podemos burlar a los guardias tan fácilmente, no si…

—¿Si qué?

—Si uso la magia.

—¿De qué manera?—preguntó curioso.

—Teletransportarnos.

Sakura recordó todos los momentos en los cuales transportó objetos de un lugar a otro, al principio había costado trabajo. Sin embargo no tenía la certeza de que funcionara ya que nunca lo había hecho con humanos. Pero sería la única manera de intentarlo.

—Naruto…

—¿Sí?

—Toma mi mano, espero poder hacerlo.

—¡Genial Sakura-chan!

Naruto sintió la calidez de la mano de su amiga, algo en su pecho comenzó a surgir, pero no entendió a qué se debía. Tal vez fuera que no había desayunado, quizás una mera coincidencia. De cualquier forma, confío y se dejó llevar.

"Transportatum"

Sakura concentró toda su energía espiritual en sus manos y empezó a recitar oraciones consecutivas. Sin embargo, no resultó como esperaba. Para su desilusión, seguían parados en el mismo lugar, en la frontera con la puerta Sur. No habían avanzado ni un calyx.

—¿Eh, ya llegamos?

Ella negó con la cabeza decepcionada y soltó su mano. Había esperado mucho de sus propias habilidades, ¿de qué modo podía llegar a ser Zamurak si no era capaz de moverse con teletransportación? Era ridículo.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta decidida a dejar toda esa tonta idea atrás. Era un pecado, riesgoso y nadie aseguraba nada. Había soñado despierta y se sentía como una total ilusa. Naruto tomó su hombro con suavidad.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Lo siento Naruto, no puedo.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo hacer esto, es… Es un pecado.

—Ya sabía yo que la gente molesta siempre hace estas cosas.

Los dos miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse frente a Sasuke, quién tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—peguntó Naruto confundido—, ¿no deberías estar talando el Árbol Legendario por considerar la idea de Sakura tonta?

—Son bastante tontos—dijo serio—, ella por creer que podría teletransportarse. No puede blandir una espada y ya aspira a conjurar hechizos y tú por seguirle la corriente.

—¡Sasuke-tonto!

—Sin embargo—Miró a Sakura directo a los ojos, ella sintió como le decía tantas cosas malas con esa mirada, así que lo evadió—, yo soy el único cuerdo de ustedes.

—¿¡Qué!?

Naruto gritó y comenzó a mover sus brazos con brusquedad.

—Si quieren evadir a los guardias basta con usar una técnica de confusión. Tú deberías saberlo, Sakura.

—No sé hacer esos hechizos—dijo con pesar—, no puedo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un deje de curiosidad efímera, ¿cómo sabía Sasuke acerca de las técnicas de confusiones? Por lo regular eran usadas para espionaje, los Caballeros debían conocer algunas, finalmente además de blandir espadas tenían que saber magia. Pero… sacudió de su mente todos sus pensamientos y conclusiones a medias, poco y nada sabía de Sasuke. Ni siquiera conocía su apellido, no podía juzgarlo, así que sólo se alzó de hombros y apretó sus puños con brusquedad.

—Serás tonta, ¿si te recito el conjuro, lo dirías?

Sasuke sabía muchas técnicas oculares y de confusión por parte de su familia. El solo recordar le generaba más vacío en su corazón, pero debía dejar un lado eso. Rodó los ojos para que no se notara ese gran vacío, que ellos pensaran lo que quisieran. Muy en el fondo confiaba que Sakura no podía ser tan tonta, y debía reconocer —incluso si el orgullo pesaba— que esa niña de ojos verdes era la única con intelecto, pequeña de estatura, menuda y de un físico simple, lo único por lo que podía resaltar —pensó— era por ese chillante cabello rosa. Él sabía mucho de mujeres, tan sólo de recordar las cenas que se celebraban en su familia y el cómo su madre estaba acompañada por algunas damas de honor le provocó un estremecimiento, conocía como las damas se sentaban, y como se hacían las interesantes. Sakura no era una dama —no para él—, más bien la describiría como un pequeño ratón, con un cerebro más dotado que la media, con un intelecto superior al de Naruto —sin duda— y por desgracia al de él mismo.

—¿Tú… Sabes?

Aquella pregunta no hizo más que generar enojo. ¿Qué si sabía? ¡Por supuesto! Su familia alguna vez fue la más importante y esos hechizos pasaron de generación en generación. Él y _su hermano_ eran los únicos seres vivos que conocían aquellas oraciones. Ella debería sentirse halagada por ser otra mortal en conocer dichos hechizos. Pero claro, él no era más que un chico de la calle _ahora._ Apretó sus puños ofendido, si por él fuera conjugaría dichas palabras solo para demostrar su superioridad y que él era más capaz que ella para hacer las cosas sin necesidad de ser un ratón de Biblioteca, porque él alguna vez tuvo educación y en su tiempo era una proeza. Claro está después de su hermano mayor.

De repente, todos los buenos recuerdos de la hora del té y el jardín cuidado de su madre se esfumaron por completo, la realidad le había traído un escenario bastante triste. Dudaban de él, de Sasuke, de Sasuke U…

—Catu, catulemen zafir sid.

Sakura alzó su ceja intrigada.

—¿Es eso?

—Sí—respondió tajante—, haz el ritual y espero lo hagas bien y que no seas tan inútil Sakura. Sólo debes ponerte frente a ellos y decir eso.

—¿Qué? ¡Sabrán que voy a conjurar un hechizo!

—Maldición—Sasuke la agarró de las muñecas—, haz lo que te digo.

—Si tanto te crees capaz con tu hechizo, ¿por qué no lo recitas tú?—murmuró Sakura con pesar, sintiéndose cada vez más como una basura.

Sasuke por su parte soltó sus muñecas y evadió su mirada lastimera. Ese era un buen punto, recitaría el hechizo de no ser porque nunca aprendió el ritual de conjuración. Y él sabía —por que la había visto— que la única de los tres que podía hacer eso era Sakura. De nuevo llegaba su frustración, la única que tenía un intelecto capaz de hacer las cosas era ella y aún así le parecía una niñita inútil. Ella estaba lejos de ser una dama como las que un día conoció: refinadas, lindas con esos moños, educadas y con esa pacífica y melodiosa voz, con esos despampanantes vestidos y esa destreza innata para agarrar una taza de té. No, Sakura no era ese tipo de dama, ella era un ratón, pequeño e indefenso que se asustaba al menos movimiento.

—Confía en mí—Terminó por decir desesperado—. Sólo di lo que te dije.

Sakura abrió sus ojos perpleja. ¿Sasuke le estaba pidiendo confiar en _él?_ Su corazón latió con brusquedad, a tal grado que sus mejillas se llenaron de un tinte carmesí.

Naruto sólo observaba todo, la manera en que Sasuke se veía estoico y por un efímero momento su expresión terminó en una de desesperación al ver que Sakura no creía en él. Aquello le resultó por demás extraño, regularmente —por no decir que siempre— a su amigo le daba igual si los demás creían o no en él.

—Sasuke—Naruto habló con seriedad acercándose a él y llamando la atención de Sakura—, ¿por qué viniste hasta acá?

—Porque son un par de tontos. Además sería muy sospechoso que fuera el único que hiciera una Tarea Sagrada y se esforzara, ¿no lo crees Naruto?

Asintió, no muy convencido por la respuesta.

Y Sasuke se sintió aliviado, al menos se le daba bien el don de las mentiras.

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

—¡Deprisa!

Sakura corría detrás de ellos, sintiéndose incomoda con su vestido amplio. En situaciones como esas ella era la peor, en cuando a condición física se refería. Para Sasuke y Naruto correr era algo a lo cual estaban acostumbrados, y el más rápido sin duda era el rubio, ya que desde niño se vio obligado a correr para sobrevivir a las palizas que los aldeanos le propiciaban porque a veces se robaba algunas migajas de pan. Para él no era ninguna dificultad, sin embargo volteó de reojo y se encontró con que Sakura iba muy retrasada, más que ellos lo cual la hacía una presa fácil por si los guardias despertaban.

El hechizo había funcionado, contra sus propias expectativas. No dudaba de Sakura ni de sus habilidades pero no conocía ese lado _solidario_ de Sasuke, y por ende desconfiaba de ello. Se mostró expectante a la situación y al ver que las palabras habían salido de la boca de Sakura y que los guardias habían caído dormidos supo que había dado resultado. Era la primera vez que veía la magia de ese modo, como algo más que un simple juego, como una herramienta muy necesaria. ¿Él podría conjurar hechizos cuando estuviera en la Academia? Tenía miedo de que no fuera tan habilidoso como lo era físicamente, quizás el intelecto no era lo suyo.

Dejó que Sasuke tomara la delantera y esperó a que Sakura llegara. La chica estaba sudando y algunos mechones de su cabello habían salido de su velo protector. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus labios notoriamente resecos. Naruto tomó su mano.

—Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, ¡sujétate bien!

Ella asintió mareada y no muy convencida. Se sentía humillada, el no poder correr tan rápido como ellos y ser siempre un estorbo, ¿acaso ese era su eterno lugar en la vida?

Sintió el agarre de Naruto seguro y también experimentó como la jaló llevándola consigo como si fuera un trapo. Su brazo dolió, pero ese era un detalle extra, lo que más importaba era correr rápido y huir, de otra manera estarían en muy serios problemas.

—Naruto…

Él volteó a verla con un deje de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Sí?

—Para… Por favor.

Lo último lo dijo en un tono de súplica que lo estremeció, se sintió culpable quizá había sido un animal en forzarla a correr de esa manera.

—¡Sasuke!

Él ya estaba adelantado por muchos calyx de distancia, así que con un bufido paró de correr y se detuvo a verlos. La escena le pareció de lo más ridícula: Naruto tomando de la mano a Sakura mientras ella estaba jadeando y con la frente húmeda.

 _"_ _Es una verdadera molestia…"_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

Una vez que Sakura recuperó el aliento se dispuso a contarles su plan.

—Necesito concentrarme

—¿En qué?—preguntó Naruto con curiosidad—, ¿cambio de planes?

—No, no es eso. Estoy dudosa, aún no tengo la capacidad de detectar si hay más personas alrededor, bueno… en realidad me sigue costando trabajo, así que invocaré a una pequeña ave para que espíe a los guardias y así saber si acaso ya han despertado de la ilusión.

Sasuke soltó una risotada, pero lejos de sonar alegre fue de burla.

—¿En serio te crees capaz de hacer eso?

—¡Oye Sasuke-idiota! ¡Sakura fue capaz de hacerles la ilusión a esos guardias! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrá?

Sasuke se puso de nuevo serio, infortunadamente ese era un punto a su favor y solo incrementaba su frustración.

—Qué haga lo que quiera entonces.

Naruto fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, a veces en serio sentía que su amigo la odiaba, la pregunta era ¿por qué? Ella no era una mala persona, se preocupaba por ellos, era simpática, pudiera ser que un tanto agresiva —a veces— pero era magnifica.

Sakura, en cambio sintió una gran satisfacción por aquella respuesta, al menos Sasuke ya hablaba más, lo que significaba un gran avance y pudiera tal vez que llegaran a ser amigos, ¿por qué no? Su corazón se reconfortó e inmediatamente se dispuso a conjurar el hechizo.

Un ave pequeña empezó a revolotear alrededor de ella, y Sakura empezó a llamarlo.

—¡Kiri!

—¡Es increíble!, ¿puedes invocar otros animales?

Naruto se acercó y miró al pequeño pájaro y comprobó que era real: plumas de diferentes tonos de azul y un pico pequeño. No pudo evitar sonreír de alegría a él siempre le habían simpatizado los animales y le provocaban mucha ternura.

—Por ahora no—respondió Sakura triste—, me gustaría poder hacerlo pero gastaría mucha energía espiritual, además de que necesitaría especializarme en animales y no es como que Chiyo-sama sepa mucho de eso.

—Y un ave seguramente será muy útil de espía—Ironizó Sasuke, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Naruto voltearan a verlo—, ¿qué me ven? Es decir es un pájaro, no creo que sea muy efectivo es más—Lo señaló—, es todavía un pichón podría morir en cualquier momento.

—¡No es cierto!—Sakura frunció su rostro y sacó la lengua—, Kiri podrá ser un pichón pero eso es porque todavía no he conjurado un hechizo que lo vuelva un pájaro adulto.

—Como sea, va a morir.

—¡Qué no!—Sakura comenzaba a irritarse, ¿por qué él siempre tenía que ver las cosas negativas?—. Además nadie sospecharía de un pájarito como espía Sasuke-kun. Y no creo que los guardias tengan semejante corazón como para asesinar a un animal.

Sasuke apretó sus puños. ¿Qué sabía Sakura de dolor y de asesinatos? No valía la pena seguir discutiendo con gente como ella, gente que creía que todas las personas eran humanas y bondadosas, ella vivía en la mentira y Sasuke no tenía ganas de abrirle los ojos a la realidad porque finalmente ella era una molestia y un estorbo. Esperaba que pronto supiera lo que significaba sufrir y que no todas las personas tenían buenos sentimientos y que esa no era más que una máscara.

Naruto miraba todo sintiéndose en un mal tercio, como si ellos lo ignoraran. Suspiró, cuando Sakura y Sasuke discutían no había fuerza humana que los parara, en cambio si él llegaba a pelear con Sasuke, Sakura inmediatamente intervenía y los separaba. La sensación en su pecho no se iba, dolía pero no entendía por qué. Él no era de las personas que les gustara cuestionarse la razón de las cosas, así que prefirió intervenir cambiando de tema para que la atmosfera no se sintiera tan pesada.

—Yo creo que de cualquiera manera es genial Sakura-chan, puedes invocar un pájaro, siendo honesto dudo que yo sea capaz de eso, creí que únicamente los mejores magos podrían hacerlo ¡sin duda eres genial!

Sasuke se frotó las sienes, detestaba que Naruto elogiara tanto a Sakura. Como si ella fuera la mejor en todo, ¡era una molestia!

—Vamos Kiri, vuela y dinos si hay algún peligro para nosotros.

* * *

 **N/A** Tardé como un mes en actualizar o poco más. La Universidad sin duda ha sido pesada, pero no lo suficiente como para no dedicarme un poquito a fanfiction, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Y bien, como ya dije la historia irá de manera lenta por que realmente nunca he escrito algo a este ritmo, así que espero sea bien recibida.

Agradezco mucho cada uno de sus reviews, responderé aquí los que están en 'anónimo'

*Merz: Efectivamente, les esperan muchos peligros, poco a poco se verá si consiguen o no las espadas legendarias. Y bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer? Sasuke es arisco por naturaleza.

Ya saben, para más actualizaciones y demás mi página es Tamahara chan en facebook. Tengan un bonito día, dejen review, no saben como me motivan con uno.

¡Saludos!


End file.
